A Matter of Time and Space
by Xeno Sapian
Summary: 2185 – Valni Severan is back. Two years after being separated from her ex-lover Ken Donnelly, the turian fighter returns to the Citadel and finds herself drawn into a sinister conspiracy - a conspiracy linked to the Normandy SR-2. Battling enemies on all sides, who can Valni trust? And who's pulling the strings? (Latest update: Vereen meets Garrus and a new squad member appears.)
1. Incursion

**A Matter of Time and Space**

**INCURSION**

**_Ker, Hakate System, Hades Nexus – 44:30 LT – 30_****_th_****_ April 2185 CE_**

The slaves were growing restless.

The batarian leader strode between the cages of the aliens, silently assessing the captured livestock. The slaver commander, Ravoln, coolly scrutinized the chained men and women crouched in their metal pens, oblivious to their sobbing cries and pleas for mercy. The aliens were an equal mix of humans, asari and turians, taken either from colonies out on the fringes of Terminus Space, or stolen to order from schools and homes; procured only if they matched a specific criteria that Ravoln's paymasters had submitted to him. Much of the criteria were unusual: a number of humans with a specific genetic abnormality; asari with low biotic potential; turians with a recessive trait not commonly found amongst their species. It was all a bit strange if he was honest. Not that Ravoln ever concerned himself with the motives of his employers, nor did he care about the morality of his trade. After all, non-batarians were lower life-forms. All of them: asari, drell, elcor, hanar, humans, salarians, turians, they were all lesser species that couldn't hope to match the beauty and power of the Batarian Hegemony. As far as Ravoln was concerned, these captives were commodities to be sold or traded just like any other slave. Besides, he was being paid handsomely for this cargo. _Enough even for me to retire on, perhaps_? Though, in his heart of hearts he knew he'd never retire. He enjoyed his work too much.

Ravoln turned away from the mewling stock and strode towards his subordinate standing by the control panel at the far end of the main hanger.

"Okay, knock 'em out and load 'em aboard the ship!" Ravoln ordered.

The cries from the slaves intensified in volume. Obediently, a member of his personal guard started tranquilising the slaves one-by-one. Behind Ravoln, the slave's pitiful yells were gradually being extinguished.

"Recall all sentries to the hanger. We're moving out," Ravoln ordered the guard at the console.

"Yes, sir," the guard replied, and began to call in the guards.

Ravoln smiled as he allowed himself a mental stroke of his ego for his foresight in electing to settle in this region. The safehouse on Ker had proved the perfect base of operations for many long successful years. Supposedly a Garden World, Ker was only marginally habitable, having no natural fauna or flora beyond microscopic life-forms. It was essentially a giant rock in space, but one with few valuable minerals (which kept the mining companies away), and an atmospheric pressure and temperature high enough that it was possible to walk the surface with only a breather-mask and adequate thermal clothing.

In fact, the entire planet was so far off the beaten track that they hadn't even seen another starship enter the system in almost three years.

Ravoln scratched absently at the small scar below his blind lower left eye; his yellow skin flushing slightly at the sight of a captive asari trying to send a weak biotic pulse at the guard with the tranquiliser. The pulse rebounded harmlessly off the guard's armour, before the asari was put down by the effects of the tranq dart. Ravoln grinned again. Seeing the slaves try to make a spirited but ultimately useless struggle always cheered him up.

Just then, the guard by the console called out to him.

"Sir, two of our sentries aren't reporting in."

Ravoln narrowed his eyes. "Where?" he demanded.

"The galley area, sir."

"Call up the feed," he ordered. A holographic vid-link with the galley appeared above the console. The galley was empty except for the bodies of the two guards that Ravoln had assigned to that area. One was lying across a food dispenser, while the other was spread-eagled on one of the tables.

"Scans show they're alive, sir, but unconscious," the guard by the console said.

"What are they doing? Drinking on the job?"

"I'm… not sure, sir." He began to run a sensor analysis of that area.

"I'll have their hides for this!"

The guard completed his sensor analysis. "Sir! Sensors indicate the alarm on the seal for the ventilation shaft in the galley has been bypassed…"

"What?!" Ravoln shoved the guard away from the console and checked the data himself. The ventilation shaft alarm had indeed been bypassed. "Why the hell didn't you see this before?" he raged at the guard.

"Well… because the alarm was bypassed, sir. There was no way of knowing anything was wrong until I did a sensor sweep."

Ravoln almost punched the man in the face. "Aaarrhh!" he raged. Instead he punched at the intercom switch. "All hands. Security breach. We have intruder in the mess deck. Weapons hot and shoot to kill!" Then he turned to the guard and actually _did_ punch him, sending him sprawling on the ground. The guard with the tranquiliser gun looked up from his work. "Get on with your job!" Ravoln commanded. "Tranq those slaves and load them on the ship!"

The guard on the floor groaned, and struggled to rise to his feet. Ravoln turned away in disgust. He was half tempted to shoot the man on the spot, but that would have left him short on manpower. "Find this intruder," he ordered, his voice icily-cold.

"Yes, sir," the man mumbled as he returned to the console. "Sorry, sir."

Only half-a-minute later, the guard called out to him again. "I think I've got something, sir."

Ravoln rushed up to the console. "Where is the bastard?"

"South quarter," the guard said pointing at the feed from that area. Ravoln stared. The security feed showed two of his guards standing at attention in one of the main corridors near the main quarters, their backs to the camera. Out of the shadows, Ravoln saw a flicker of movement. A slim black clad figure snuck out from hiding and stole silently towards the guards.

Ravoln activated the comm and barked into the mic.

"Intruder, corridor S2! Watch your backs!"

Alerted, the guards turned quickly… but the intruder sprung forward like a snake. The figure kicked the rifle out of the first guard's hands, disarming him with alarming speed, before bringing out his own weapon and firing it at the second guard at point-blank range. The second guard went down. His comrade swung at the intruder, but the figure ducked under the blow and then jumped up, locking his legs around the first guard's throat in a scissor grip.

Then the intruder did something Ravoln had never seen before.

He swung his whole body in a smooth horizontal arc to pivot around the guard's neck and use his momentum to throw the guard backwards. Caught in the scissor-grip, the guard went head-over-heels, landing face-down, helpless and immobilized as the intruder applied pressure to the guard's windpipe. A few moments later, the guard stopped struggling and lay still.

Ravoln stared in shock. The whole attack had lasted less than ten seconds.

"What in hell's name…?" Ravoln muttered.

On-screen, the intruder had risen from the guard's prone form and was now walking casually towards the camera. The intruder brought his weapon up and fired. The feed went black. The intruder had shot the camera.

"That was a turian, sir," the guard next to Ravoln said. "The leg spurs are a dead giveaway."

Ravoln blinked. He had to admit he hadn't seen the intruder's leg spurs, not that he was going to admit that. Quickly recovering his composure, he hit the intercom. "Intruder in South Quarter. Stay in your groups. Do NOT try to take him down alone. Watch the shadows and shoot on sight!" He turned to the guard beside him. "Bring up every security feed we have. Find that bastard!"

The guard quickly brought up the security feed for the base, scanning every one for any sign of the intruder.

Something caught his eye.

"There!" He pointed at another feed from the East Quarter. Two of Ravoln's men were in a service corridor, facing away from each other as they watched either end of the corridor.

Then the intruder emerged from the shadows between them. Ravoln reacted instantly.

"Corridor E3. Behind you!"

Both guards turned and saw the intruder. They brought their weapons up and fired.

The bullets passed harmlessly through the intruder, but ripped through the guard's shields and armour. They cried out as they went down under the friendly fire.

The holographic representation of the intruder flared white with static and then vanished into thin air, just as the real intruder emerged from his hiding place. He raised his weapon to the camera and the screen went black.

"It was a decoy, sir!" the man beside Ravoln stated somewhat redundantly. Ravoln glared at him.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Ravoln muttered.

"Intruder approaching the rec hall, sir," the guard said. Ravoln glanced up at the screen. The intruder was blatantly strolling down the corridor, not even trying to hide in the shadows. Ravoln smiled. On the other side of that door were four guards ready and waiting behind security barriers and armed with assault rifles. The intruder had become overconfident; there was no way he could take them all down.

"We have him," Ravoln said with no little satisfaction.

The intruder activated his omni-tool. Ravoln ordered the feed from the rec hall to be brought up on the display. The guard with the tranquiliser had joined them at the console to Ravoln's left. On screen, the image showed the rec hall doors open and the intruder saunter into the hall.

"He's in the rec hall. Kill him!" Ravoln ordered over the comm.

As one the guards in the rec hall rose from cover and opened fire. The intruder ducked behind a cargo container to avoid the hail of bullets.

"We've got him pinned," Ravoln crowed happily. "Move in!" he ordered his men over the comm. "Finish him off."

The intruder activated his omni-tool.

A second later a figure materialised behind his men on the opposite side of the room. It was a perfect copy of the intruder. One of his men saw it and turned to fire.

"That's a decoy!" Ravoln shouted over the comm. "He's trying to trick you. Ignore it and concentrate on the main doors."

The guard on screen turned away from the intruder's holographic copy to continue to fire on the figure pinned down by the main doors.

Hardly anyone noticed the small oblate spheroid suddenly thump against the security barrier next to the guard's heads. The spheroid beeped quietly to itself as it adhered to the surface. One of the guards glanced at it and his eyes went wide in recognition.

"Grenade!" he yelled.

They barely had time to scatter before the grenade exploded. The force of the explosion threw them back, knocking two of them insensible. The pair who were still conscious were swiftly shot by the supposed holographic decoy standing behind them. The figure by the main doors was also standing, mirroring the other's actions. Then it disappeared in a static flash.

Ravoln stared at the chaotic scene on the monitor, hardly believing what he'd seen.

The figure by the main doors had been the decoy!

The real intruder stared up at the camera and fired his weapon, destroying the feed.

"Tactical cloaking," the guard beside Ravoln murmured. "The intruder has _infiltrator_ tech!"

In reply, Ravoln grabbed both guards by the shoulders. "Stand outside!" he ordered, manoeuvring the guards to the hanger doors. "Defend the doors and don't let anyone in!"

"But, sir!" the men protested.

"That's an order!" Ravoln said, shoving the two men across the threshold. He closed the hanger doors. The lock glowed red, sealing himself off from the rest of the base.

Ravoln turned and paced back and forth. He was half-tempted to get on the shuttle and leave, but then he realised he couldn't operate the ship by himself. He needed at least three crewmen… and he'd just sent his remaining two out to guard the door.

He cursed silently. He was torn between his animal instinct for survival and his mercenary greed for the handsome payment that was due when he delivered this cargo. Assuming he could kill this intruder, of course. He thought about it for a second. The intruder _had_ just cut down most of his crew, thereby substantially increasing his cut of the profits. Ravoln grinned as greed won out. He supposed he should thank this turian when he saw him.

_Yeah, right before I shoot him between the eyes_, he thought.

Any further musings were quickly quashed when gunfire sounded from the other side of the hanger doors. Ravoln grabbed his own rifle, training it on the doors as he listened to the shouts and sounds of battle. One of his guards yelled just before he heard the distinctive smack of flesh on metal. There were groans. Something heavy hit the floor. More gunfire sounded. Then, there was another yell, accompanied by a sharp crack and a cry of pain.

Then silence.

Ravoln stared unblinking at the main doors.

Suddenly, the red seal on the door changed to green. It had unlocked. Ravoln tensed, ready to fire.

The doors opened revealing one of his guards on the floor with the other standing like a statue with his hands up.

"Don't shoo…!" the man began but Ravoln opened fire.

A hail of bullets hit the guard in the chest. He fell back under the onslaught, the man groaning and writhing on the ground, numerous bullet-wounds scarring his armour.

The doors remained open. But, other than the two guards on the floor, there was no sign of the intruder.

_The_ _bastard is tactically cloaked_, he thought, _and probably already in the room_! Ravoln waved his gun left and right, seeking out any hint of movement or some sign of a cloaking device.

His upper eyes caught a whisper of movement. There was a minute static discharge from his right. Ravoln swung about just as a black-clad figure materialised in the air beside him. A three-fingered hand grabbed the barrel of his rifle and held it there. Ravoln found he was staring at himself, his wide-eyed expression echoed in the turian's reflective helmet.

"You have good eyes," the intruder commented.

Ravoln started in surprise; the voice sounded feminine. The intruder was female!

That momentary hesitation was all the intruder needed.

The turian grabbed the butt of his rifle and twisted it out of his grip. Ravoln backed away, groping for his sidearm. The turian kicked out, winding him as the impact connected with his chest. Ravoln stumbled. A firm punch to his face backed him up further. Ravoln sent two wild strikes towards the intruder, the punches connecting with nothing but air.

The intruder ducked and spun, extending a leg and sweeping out his own legs from under him. Ravoln landed heavily, but rolled away, rising to his feet

"You think you have us beat?" he asked, playing for time.

"The evidence would suggest that, yeah," the turian replied, shrugging.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with! You don't know how big we are." Ravoln turned slightly away from the turian and activated his omni-tool, firing up the prototype program.

"You're just a drone!" the intruder fired back. "We want the queen-bee. And you're gonna tell us everything you know."

"Like hell I will!" Ravoln yelled. His omni-tool flared to life. The fabricator working beyond its normal capacity as it started to craft something at incredible speed. A shining, burning hot blade appeared around his wrist. Ravoln lunged at the turian. The intruder barely had time to dodge the attack. She ducked and dodged his wild swings before managing to grab his wrist and twist his arm into a painful lock, staring at the blade in admiration.

"That's new," the intruder muttered.

The turian spun, twisting his whole body around and smashing his arm against the console. The white-hot blade shattered into a thousand shards.

A sharp punch to his lower left eye sent him reeling. Ravoln backed away, raising his hands protectively to shield his face… which is just what the intruder wanted.

The turian stepped in and a powerful kick to his groin stopped him in his tracks. Ravoln gasped as searing pain spread through lower body. Ravoln dropped his guard and clutched at his cod piece. He felt sick. He wanted to vomit. Despite his armour, the kick had connected with all the force of jack-hammer.

"I won't… tell you anything," Ravoln managed to whimper.

The intruder tilted her head and regarded the beaten slaver. "Sure you will," she said.

Before he could retort, the intruder had snapped her head back then crashed her helmet against his nose. White stars exploded in his vision. Ravoln collapsed, hardly noticing the cold floor against his head. The last thing he saw was the intruder standing over him as she casually pointing her stunner at his head… then everything went black.

The intruder stared down at the slaver's unconscious form, wiping away the batarian's blood from her helmet. The injured guard was still groaning in the doorway. The intruder brought her stunner up and fired, putting a temporary end to the guard's misery.

She walked over to the main console and activated her omni-tool. After a few seconds the device completed its scan of the controls, confirming they weren't booby-trapped. The intruder accessed the controls and tapped away at the interface.

She quickly disengaged the communication jammers and opened the security doors, and then raised a finger to her helmet's communicator.

"Control, this is Shadow One. Are you receiving me?"

"_We read you Shadow One_," a male flanging voice replied. "_Good to hear your voice. What's your status_?"

"Enemy has been pacified. Doors are unlocked and security is down. You can send in the troops."

"_Roger that, Shadow One. Extraction team is moving in. Did you encounter much resistance_?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle. In fact, I think I got most of them."

"_Good job. I don't suppose you left anything for us?" _

"A few stragglers."

"_Do you require heavy support_?"

"Just a clean-up crew," the woman replied. "We have captured turian, asari, and human civilians down here. They need medical assistance."

"_Acknowledged. Medics are incoming. We'll be with you shortly. Stay at your location, Shadow One._"

"Aye, aye, Control."

The intruder turned her attention to the captured slaves. The controls for their cages were on the console. The turian unlocked their restraints and went to assess their condition. The scans from her omni-tool revealed that they had been tranquilised and were unconscious… well, all except one.

The cage closest to the hanger doors was occupied by a young asari, cowering against the bars and watching the intruder with wide, unblinking eyes. It was likely the slaver's hadn't completed knocking out all the captives yet.

The intruder approached the asari's cage. She looked very young, and was wearing a torn and soiled yellow child's dress. If she was turian, the intruder would guess she was probably no more than six years old. But that estimate was likely way off where asari were concerned.

"Hey. Hey there," the intruder said gently. "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay now. I'm here to help. I'm here to take you home."

The asari was shaking with terror. The intruder slowly opened the cage and ducked under the door.

"Can you tell me where you come from, Sweetie?" the turian asked. "I can get you back to your family."

"The bad men hit mommy," the young girl wailed. "She wouldn't get up!"

The stranger took a step towards her. "What's your name, Sweetie? What does mommy call you?" The asari screwed her face up in a silent howl. "Hey." The stranger lowered her voice. "Shhh, shhh, shhh. You're alright now. The bad men can't hurt you. Not while I'm here."

"I want mommy!" the girl cried.

"I know, Honey. I know. But I bet mommy would want you to be brave now, wouldn't she?"

The girl simply stared, wide-eyed at her own reflection in the helmet's visor.

"No-one's going to hurt you anymore," the stranger assured her in a gentle voice. "I'm here to help you get home. Away from the ugly bad men."

"Are you like them?" the child demanded, pointing at the prone batarians on the floor.

The stranger glanced at where she was pointing. "No, Honey. I'm not like them. They're batarians. I'm turian. Have you met turians before?"

The girl nodded hesitantly.

"Was your daddy a turian?"

The girl shook her head.

The stranger edged slightly closer. The young asari retreated further into the corner, away from the intruder.

"Tell you what, how about I tell you my name and then you can tell me your name? Is that okay with you, Sweetie?" the stranger suggested.

The girl gave the turian a long, appraising look, and then nodded slowly.

The stranger disengaged her helmet's pressure seal. There was a slight hiss as the suit pressure equalised, then she lifted it clear. Behind the mask was a tan-coloured turian face with blue and red markings around her eyes. The stranger smiled a warm smile at the girl, then removed her right glove and held out the uncovered hand, palm up, as if in submission. Her mandibles twitched slowly, gently. She didn't try to grab the girl, but merely offered the hand over, waiting patiently for the young asari to take it in her own time. The girl locked eyes with the friendly looking turian, a few tears still rolling down her blue cheeks.

The stranger spoke again in a soothing, velvety soft tone.

"My name is Valni Severan."


	2. Reunion

**A Matter of Time and Space**

**REUNION**

**_Citadel, Serpent Nebula – 11:05 GSD (Galactic Standard Day) – 3_****_rd_****_ May 2185 CE_**

If there was a bright centre to the known galaxy, it was the Citadel.

Known as the cultural jewel of civilised space, the colossal space-station hung against the dense silvery nebula of the Widow system, its five Ward arms spread open to resemble a shining star. Believed to have been created by the Protheans over 50,000 years ago, the Citadel was the epicentre of galactic politics, its diverse population condensed into a cosmopolitan melting pot unlike any other in the galaxy. Over a dozen races called it home. And of those 13 million inhabitants a select few lived and worked on the Presidium: the vast toroidal inner ring uniting the five massive Ward arms.

Over seven kilometres in diameter, the Presidium attracted the elite and privileged like a moth to a flame. Balcony offices overlooked the lakes and bustling promenades that lined the Presidium. Trees and foliage were dotted around the vast esplanade. Skycars soared overhead. Even birds wheeled between the lines of traffic. And above them all, an imitation blue sky crowned the illusion of a terrestrial environment.

It was a true utopia, and the people who had the honour of working on the Presidium considered themselves extremely fortunate.

But even the most beautiful artificial environments were still artificial. The Presidium's magnificent vista could only appeal for so long before the inhabitant's jaded appetites sought new diversions.

Praetor Gavanius sat at his balcony desk in the Turian Quarter, focused on his work, completely oblivious to the magnificent view stretching out behind him. He looked up from his computer screen and raised his voice to call to his subordinate in the next room.

"Severan!"

There was no answer.

Gavanius shouted again. He did have a fully-functional intercom, but, after a lifetime spent barking out orders to recruits on the frontlines, old habits died hard. "Severan! Get your butt in here."

His office doors slid open and Severan strode into the room.

Gavanius cast an eye over the officer. Smartly dressed in her regulation grey and white uniform, Severan cut an imposing figure. Lithe and strong, the turian woman stood out from the crowd thanks to her uncharacteristically long head-horns which lent her a distinctly masculine air. People often mistook her for a man. But any gender confusion was quickly dispelled when she spoke. She had a fine alto voice. And her attractive tan facial carapace was accentuated by the striking blue and red colony markings that signified she was from the famed Luciana Province in Palaven's northern prefecture.

_A region with a noble history, if a little sparsely populated_, Gavanius silently noted.

Severan gave Gavanius a crisp salute. "You wanted to see me, sir?" Her voice was bright and melodic

"At ease," Gavanius ordered. "Your leave has been granted, Severan. I'm happy to say that you are now officially on sabbatical."

"Thank you, sir," Severan said gratefully.

"And I've also been authorised to inform you that the _PFS Vistoffia_ will make berth at Docking Bay 94 within the hour." Severan's eyes widened. "You can see your sister again," Gavanius finished.

Severan grinned in delight. "I wasn't expecting her back for several months."

"I'm given to understand that the _Vistoffia_ was recalled to the Citadel ahead of schedule."

"That's wonderful news, sir. It's been almost three years seen I last saw Valni."

"Well, in that case I wouldn't stand on ceremony, Vereen."

"No, sir," Vereen said eagerly. She saluted again. "With your permission, sir?"

"Give your sister my regards." Gavanius waved his hand to dismiss her. Vereen Severan turned and exited the room at speed.

Gavanius watched her leave, feeling an unexpected pang of desire and regret.

_If only I was twenty years younger…_

* * *

><p>The cavernous kilometre-long main dock on Zakera Ward was dominated by the shimmering environmental barrier that ran the length of the anchorage, pressurising the area and separating it from the vacuum of space. Vereen's skycar swept over the docking area, soaring above berthed cruisers and cargo ships, before it settled down on the landing pad next to Bay 94. The <em>PFS Vistoffia <em>was already landing; the elegant turian craft manoeuvred onto its moorings, its variable geometry wings retracted into the frigate's sleek white monohull.

The clamshell doors of the skycar popped open and Vereen exited the craft.

But she wasn't the only person waiting for the ship.

The Bay was heaving with personnel. C-SEC, medics, human families, asari officials and turian administrators were all waiting patiently by the frigate's main doors. The airlock opened and a swarm by alien figures emerged. Humans, asari, and a host of what looked like turian civilians – judging by their clothing – came into view, to be met with cheers and cries of joy from some of the family members. Vereen frowned at the incongruous sight, briefly wondering if she had the wrong berth.

_Are they all here for the Vistoffia?_ she wondered.

But any lingering doubts were soon dispelled when a group of turian officers followed the civilian crowd. And Valni was among them!

Vereen grinned. Despite the time spent apart from her younger sister, Vereen instantly recognised her. She was hard not to spot.

Shorter than the average turian by a good 20 centimetres, Valni had always stood out from the crowd thanks, in no small part, to her unusually long head-horns. Vereen reached up and stroked her own crest of horns. It was an inherited trait that seemed to have skipped a generation (their mother never had horns), and both Vereen and Valni had received their fair share of teasing from kids in their youth. Valni, though, had always fared worse. With her slight build and horned crest she was often mistaken for a teenage boy. As a consequence, she had been bullied when she was a child, and preyed on when she was an adult.

But if there was one thing Vereen admired her sister for it was her perseverance in the face of adversity. Valni had never given in to anyone, and had fought against discrimination and injustice her whole life.

Vereen weaved through the crowd of people, hoping to attract her sister's attention, but then stopped when she noticed what Valni was carrying. Her kitbag was draped over one shoulder, and tightly grasped in her arms was… an asari child!

Vereen stared in surprise. The alien youngster was hugging Valni as she approached a group of asari officials; the blue aliens smiling warmly. Valni spoke to them, exchanging pleasantries, though Vereen couldn't make out what they were saying.

Vereen moved closer. After much encouragement, the young asari was eventually persuaded to let go of Valni's neck, and, somewhat reluctantly, handed over to the officials.

As Vereen got closer she could make out snippets of conversation.

"… Asari Republic thanks you for your service. Your conduct has been admirable," said the asari now holding the child.

"It was my pleasure," Valni replied modestly. "She's been very brave through the whole ordeal."

"Her family are ecstatic that she's safe, and will want to thank you personally."

Valni nodded and turned her attention back to the young alien, curling her fingers over the girl's crest.

"Time for you to go now, Sweetie. The nice ladies are going to take you home."

"Are you coming?" the young asari asked.

"Not this time," Valni replied gently. "I've got other places to go, but we'll see each other again. I promise."

The asari nodded tearfully and waved a small blue hand. "Bye, Vally."

"Bye, Sweetie."

The young child was escorted away to another skycar. Vereen waited until the girl had been settled into the back seat of the vehicle and the skycar had lifted off before she called out to her sister.

"Val!"

Valni turned and spotted Vereen. Her eyes lit up as a broad grin spread across her face. "'Reen!" she yelled.

The sisters jostled across the docking platform and embraced. Vereen bent her head to nudge her fringe against her younger sister's forehead. Of course, the fact Vereen was a full head taller than Valni meant that she had to bend forward quite a bit.

"Oh, I've missed this," Vereen said. "Feeling that crick in my neck having to reach you! It's like the touch of an old friend."

Valni pulled away from her sister's embrace, smiling.

"We haven't seen each other in years and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is a crack about my height?"

"I thought I'd pick up where we left off," Vereen replied with a brazen grin.

"And to think I was planning to surprise you at work."

"You already have surprised me," Vereen replied. "An asari _child_? Not what I was expecting! Anything you want to tell me?"

"She was abducted by slavers," Valni explained. "Along with the majority of the people here." She indicated the alien men and women being tended to. "They were being held at a base in the Hades Nexus. We rescued them."

"I just thought it'd be nice to be told that I have a niece. Even if she is asari."

"She's not mine, doofus!" Valni fired back. "Since when have I ever shown any interest in asari?"

"Well, considering how much your tastes have changed over the years, I thought it best to ask," Vereen said with a wry smile, her comment a not-so-veiled reference to a certain_incident_ in Valni's past that had led to her expulsion from her previous ship. "It's not like it's unheard of. You could have met some attractive asari on your travels and decided to settle down and start a family…"

"Not unless I had her when I was twelve! She's fifteen years old."

"Fifteen?!" Vereen exclaimed. "But she looked so young."

"It's easy to forget how slowly asari mature."

"True!" Vereen laughed. "Aliens are bizarre!"

"Weren't you the one dating a salarian?" Valni reminded her.

"Two, as a matter of fact," Vereen replied. "Not at the same time, of course. I do have certain standards." Valni shot her sister a withering look. "Hey, just because aliens are peculiar doesn't mean I can't find them attractive," Vereen added.

Valni smiled. "I'd almost forgotten what a strange weirdo you are."

"Yeah, I think it must be genetic!" Vereen replied cheekily. The pair shared a laugh. Vereen regarded her sister, as if seeing her for the first time. Valni looked older; there was weariness in her eyes. She squeezed Valni's shoulder affectionately. "It's really great to see you too, Val."

"You too," Valni agreed readily.

"I got a skycar for us. Come on." Vereen led her sister across the landing pad. The skycar doors opened automatically as they approached. "There's a bar I like down in the Wards. Fancy a round or two? My treat."

"Thank the Spirits!" Valni said drolly. "I thought you'd never ask."

The doors closed as the pair settled into their seats in the car.

"Or would you prefer to get settled in your apartment first?" Vereen suggested.

Valni shook her head. "I have spent the better part of two years stuck in a flying tin can with nothing to do except battle batarian slavers. This is the first leave I've had in ages. I need a _drink_!"

* * *

><p>Vereen merged the skycar into the line of soaring traffic heading towards the Mid-Wards. The cityscape of Zakera Ward stretched out beneath them: a brilliant backdrop of hermetically sealed skyscrapers set against the 47 kilometre long station arm. Overhead, the other four Wards extended over and above the Citadel horizon, echoing the activity of each Ward like a system of gigantic mirrors.<p>

Vereen had been living on the Citadel for almost eight years and the sight still took her breathe away.

She turned to her sister who was staring intently at the skyline.

"I have a surprise for you," Vereen said as she reached into her jacket. "I wanted to give it to you later but I suppose now's a good a time as any." She handed over a slim electronic ticket stub inscribed with the Dilinaga Concert Hall logo.

Valni frowned as she took the stub. "Concert tickets? What's this for?"

"You won't know until you open it."

Valni pressed the small thumb pad on the stub. A holographic image appeared in the air in front of her showing a looped vid of three bare-chested turian men enthusiastically hammering out a rhythmic beat on a series of barrel-shaped drums. Valni glanced at the writing below the vid.

"The Takai State Drummers!" Valni exclaimed. "How'd you manage to get these?"

"I got lucky. When I was told you were coming back early I called the box office. They had a couple of seats free for the evening performance on the 6th. It's in the ancillary theatre hall. I couldn't get us seats together, though."

"That's a shame. Still, a whole night of watching half-naked men thrash out a rhythm. It's like you read my mind."

"I had a hunch you might like it," Vereen agreed. "And I hear they've added a couple of salarian drummers to the line-up."

"Oh, I knew there was the ulterior motive…" Valni glanced slyly at Vereen. "You really need to reign in that rampant xenophilia of yours, 'Reen."

"_My_ xenophilia? And just what exactly were _you_ were doing on _Arcadias, _then?" Vereen retorted.

Vereen regretted the words as soon as she uttered them. Valni's face fell and she turned away. Vereen silently cursed. She was about to apologise when Valni gazed up through the windscreen at one of the Citadel's other arms.

"Spirits!" she exclaimed staring up at Tayseri Ward. "Look at that!"

She was pointing at an area at least three city blocks in diameter. Buildings had been levelled. The area was cordoned off while repair crews toiled away to overhaul the damaged structures. Valni noticed a domed building in the midst of the destruction and started with surprise when she recognised it.

"That's the Dilinaga Concert Hall! Is all that damage from the _battle_?" Valni asked.

"Yeah. They're still cleaning up after the geth attack. Tayseri Ward was hit hardest," Vereen replied quietly. The attack by the Geth Fleet, led by the massive dreadnought officially designated as '_Sovereign_', had been swift and devastating; the alien A.I.s had quickly overwhelmed the combined might of the turian and asari flotillas. Only when the Alliance added their entire Fifth Fleet to the battle were they able to turn the tide and destroy the invaders. But the cost had been high. And two years after the battle the races were still picking up the pieces.

"Where were you during the attack?" Valni asked.

"On assignment on Zakera Ward. I wasn't close enough to the fighting for it to affect me, but… I saw what happened when the Alliance blew up that dreadnought. _Everyone_ on the Citadel saw what happened. Bits of it rained down all over the station. There were so many dead…" Vereen went quiet.

"Oh, 'Reen. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."

"It's OK, Val," Vereen assured her. "You were serving on the other side of the galaxy – short of deserting there wasn't any way you could have reached me. I understand."

Valni looked down at the ticket stub in her hand. "How can they still have performances when they're in the middle of repairing the Concert Hall?"

"They use ancillary buildings and theatres," Vereen replied. "It's the Dilinaga Concert Hall in name only. There were plenty of private asari sponsors who were willing to help fund the shows. I believe the Drummers are performing in the Shalura Opera House." Vereen gave her sister a shrug. "The show must go on, right?"

* * *

><p>The skycar descended onto the Dock of Level 27.<p>

Valni exited the vehicle, to be quickly joined by her sister. The Dock was illuminated by soft mauve and orange lighting. To the right was a holographic advertising column with the flickering image of a human female in a black hood, and to the left was a desk set next to a pair of heavy-looking security doors. Vereen led her up to the desk.

"We have to go through a security screening?" Valni asked.

"New policy," Vereen explained.

In front of the desk was a rather loud and belligerent turian man who was arguing with the human female sat behind the desk. It didn't sound like the turian man was winning.

"…I'm sorry, sir, but the rules do not permit you to carry that item onto the station."

"What?" the man bellowed. "This is a ceremonial relic from my home planet!" he insisted. "How dare you try to restrict my cultural heritage."

Valni craned her neck to see what they were arguing about. On the desk was a metre-long curved turian sabre that, to her eye, looked like a very poorly made replica.

"Sir, may I remind you that all bladed weapons, no matter how 'ceremonial', are on the restricted list."

"You humans are all racists!" the man exploded.

"Sir, please step aside. You're holding up the queue. Next."

Grudgingly – and muttering curses – the man moved aside to allow Valni and Vereen forward. Vereen handed her identification card over to the human.

"Thank you… Chief Flight Technician Severan." Valni handed over her documents. The woman ran it through the computer. "And… Warrant Officer Severan. Ah, yes, I can see the family resemblance," she added as she glanced up from her console. "So, you're both brothers?"

"Sisters!" Valni and Vereen replied in unison.

"My mistake," the attendant replied sheepishly, cowering slightly under their glare. She hastily handed back their documents and waved them through. "Next!"

The doors led to a long security corridor and another set of doors with a computer panel manned by a turian guard.

"Hi, Haron," Vereen greeted the man brightly.

"Chief Severan." The guard nodded at her.

"Allow me to introduce my sister, Valni. Val, this is Sergeant Haron."

"Hi," Valni said.

Haron gave a polite nod. "Please hold still, ma'am," he said.

Two narrow beams of light swept over Valni as the scanners scrutinised her.

"Pardon me for the inconvenience," the man said as he finished the security scan. "You can go in now. Have a pleasant day, ma'am."

He waved them through, nodding at Vereen as she passed by.

"He seems nice," Valni commented as the doors closed behind them.

"Married to his work," Vereen replied.

Valni turned around and was surprised to find herself face-to-fringe with a blue-eyed, slightly grey-haired human in a C-SEC uniform. Valni could best describe his features as 'craggy'.

"Excuse me!" the human said brusquely. His voice was gruff and harsh. Valni watched him amble over to the C-SEC office and take a seat behind the front desk. She stared. Judging by his insignia he was a high ranking official.

Another turian approached the human and handed him a datapad. "LaVert isn't being very cooperative, Captain. He's stonewalling us at every turn."

"Maybe it's time we stopped asking nicely?" the human Captain replied. "Put enough pressure in the right area and everybody talks eventually. I think I might make a visit to our guest myself." He looked up at the turian officer. "Isn't it about time for your break, son?"

The turian nodded and discreetly moved away. Then the Captain stood and wandered through a pair of doors on the opposite side of the office that Valni guessed was an interrogation room. Valni looked around the C-SEC office, casually noting the number of humans wearing blue uniforms. When she was last on the Citadel she could have counted the number of humans serving with Citadel Security on the fingers of one hand.

"Didn't expect to see so many humans in C-SEC," she said.

"A lot's changed since the geth attack," Vereen replied. "Come on. The bar's this way."

Vereen escorted her sister through the sprawling corridors. The Mid-Ward was humming with different species. Asari and turian couples shopped in the stores, salarians hawked their wares, humans conversed happily or strolled hand in hand, there were even a couple of krogan having an argument about fish!

On the next level Vereen introduced Valni to the Dark Star Lounge. A pulsating beat assaulted their senses as they entered the vibrantly hued Lounge. Asari and humans were swaying on a dance floor to the right, while at the centre of the room was a bar manned by a turian bartender with a silver-grey carapace. Vereen strode forward, calling out to the bartender by name, and promptly ordered two brandys.

Passing a drink to her sister, she clinked the glasses together.

"To you, Val. Welcome back to the madhouse."

Valni grinned as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> _This story runs in parallel with the events of Mass Effect 2. Consequently, there may be a few cameos and familiar faces turning up in future chapters! Hope you enjoy._


	3. Debriefing

**A Matter of Time and Space**

**DEBRIEFING**

**_Citadel Embassies, Presidium, Citadel – 07:30 GSD – 4_****_th_****_ May 2185 CE_**

"_SSV_ _Perugia_? P-E-R-U-G-I-A. Do I have that correct?" the asari clerk asked.

"Yes," Valni confirmed. "Any non-classified data you can find would be greatly appreciated… Recent moorings. Crew roster."

"I'll certainly see what I can do," the clerk assured her. "Though a lot of this information may be restricted. Couldn't the human embassy help you?"

"I haven't been able to go through official channels. All my inquiries were rebuffed or forwarded to other departments. I've been bogged down in bureaucratic red-tape."

"That can happen, yes," the purple skinned asari agreed. "My suspicion is they're being deliberately evasive. The human embassy doesn't want to release the information. But, I'll do some digging and see what I can find. It may not be much, though," she added. "I have your details on file. I'll contact you as soon as I find anything."

"Thank you. I appreciate that," Valni said and moved away from the desk.

The Citadel Embassies teemed with individuals from every species. Looking back, the queue for the information desk stretched all the way to the mezzanine safety barriers in the middle of the room. She had feared she wasn't going to make the front of the queue before her meeting.

Valni made her way through the crowds; narrowly avoiding a volus who almost spilled his drink all over her dress blues. Valni side-stepped the small alien man; the volus barely acknowledged her and continued on his way without a backward glance.

"Jerk!" Valni muttered under her breath.

She wandered over to the viewing area by the main stairs leading up to the embassies and stood watching the skycars rush past the window, feeling an unexpected twinge of apprehension about the debriefing.

Valni fidgeted slightly at her jacket. It had been a while since she'd worn her dress blues and the neckline was chafing.

_I really must get it adjusted!_

She cast an envious glance at the asari dressed so elegantly in fine gowns. In comparison, turian fashion was distinctly plain and functional

"Severan!" a voice called out to her.

Valni turned. Captain Miklaius, dressed in his smart blue and black dress uniform, was signalling to her from the stairway.

"They're ready for us now," he added.

Valni followed him up the wide staircase. Two guards were standing at the top of the stairs, flanking the bright corridor.

Miklaius swept on past them, past the C-SEC office on the left, and finally pulling up at a set of doors directly opposite the Spectre Offices.

Captain Miklaius flashed his pass to the guards at the door and they were allowed in.

The office was light and airy. Three high-ranking turian executives sat behind a wide desk in the centre of the room, their backs turned away from the balcony and the view of the Presidium. Valni noted that the one in the middle had the rank of Admiral. Two young aides flanked the desk, standing ram-rod straight as they waited patiently for any instruction from the executives. In the corner of the room, another turian man dressed all in black was resting comfortably on a sofa, gazing at Valni with an air of open curiosity.

Valni gave the man the once over. He was barefaced – his grey carapace unmarked by colony tattoos – and he had no insignia on his epaulettes, which suggested that he was either a civilian (which was highly unlikely), or that he was important enough that he didn't need to show his rank. Valni suspected the latter.

As they approached, one of the executives started the recording tool set into the desk.

Valni and Miklaius strode forward and stood at attention, giving the officers a formal salute.

"Arriving as ordered, Admiral," Miklaius said, his silver mandibles twitching slightly in disapproval. It was an involuntary tick that only happened when he was irritated. His eyes darted towards the black-clad man lounging on the sofa. Miklaius was a military man through and through and followed all orders to the letter, but he distrusted military personnel who hid their rank, and always had trouble hiding his emotions. Valni smiled. Miklaius, while a fine commanding officer, did _not_ have a good poker face.

"At ease," the admiral ordered. Miklaius and Valni relaxed their posture. "This debrief is brought to session. Presiding are, Admiral Quaris, Commander Brang and Lieutenant-Commander Trinnus. In attendance are, Captain Miklaius and Warrant Officer Severan… Right, let's start!" Valni noted that the admiral hadn't mentioned the name of the man in the corner. The admiral drew his fingers together as he leant forward on the desk. "This is a review of the recent operation in the Hades Nexus," Admiral Quaris said. "Some thirty civilians, turians, asari and humans, were rescued from slavers by the crew of the Seventh Fleet frigate _PFS Vistoffia_ under the command of Captain Miklaius. There were no civilian casualties, and only three of the slavers were killed in the action. And of those casualties, the wounds incurred by the slavers appear to be friendly-fire. A very impressive result. You are to be commended, Captain."

"My crew deserve the honours, admiral," Miklaius replied.

"I'm certain they will receive their due." The admiral turned to Valni. "As the specialist on the ground, would you run us through the events leading up to your assault of the slaver's base, Officer Severan?"

"Certainly, Admiral," Valni agreed. "We were on routine patrol in the Hakate System; monitoring an increase in traffic to that sector. The planet Ker is often used as a haven for mercenaries and slavers. We surmised that a group we'd been monitoring had a base of operations on the surface, but it was shielded against background thermal imaging so it didn't show up on sensors. Luckily, we detected a heat signature from one of their shuttles. It matched the signature from a shuttle used in the kidnapping of three asari civilians. It was a careless mistake that we exploited."

"You got lucky?" Lieutenant-Commander Trinnus asked.

"Indeed, sir."

"Luck is a soldier's best friend, Officer," the admiral said. "That and a full pack of thermal clips! Please continue."

"The base was heavily fortified; a direct assault would have incurred heavy casualties, and likely endangered the civilians. Captain Miklaius ordered me to try and infiltrate the base in order to bring the defences down from within. I landed a tactically cloaked shuttle a kilometre from their hideout, then trekked across the surface, bypassed the alarms on the external ventilation shaft and entered the base. Once inside I incapacitated any hostiles I encountered and engaged their leader in hand-to-hand combat. After he was defeated, it was a simple matter of disengaging the base defences."

"That summation hardly does your actions justice, Severan," Quaris said approvingly. "My congratulations. You must be highly skilled." The Admiral looked down at the computer tablet in front of him. "However, there is one small matter that needs clarification. In your report you mentioned the slaver leader had an omni-blade…"

"Omni-blade, sir?" Valni asked.

"A prototype mod that was being tested for consumer use," Leuitenant-Commander Trinnus explained. "It's being trialled by R&D teams, but the mod wasn't supposed to be released to the public for several months," Brang, the man to Quaris' left said.

"Which begs the question how did a slaver based in the Hades Nexus get hold of this mod?" Trinnus asked.

"We're not sure yet," Brang replied. "It's unlikely the slavers stole it. Most probably someone sold them the mod."

"Which would suggest they had contacts within the R&D labs," the admiral said. "Practically every species had a hand in its development. Any number of them could be involved…"

"Even a turian, Admiral?" Miklaius asked.

"That's hardly a creditable theory," the man sitting on the sofa piped up. It was the first time Valni had heard him speak. He had a thin and reedy voice. "Any normal turian would readily admit their guilt if asked directly. They would be a liability to a smuggling operation."

Valni shook her head. "With respect, I have encountered plenty of turian slavers and mercenaries in my time. To suggest that a turian criminal could not master the ability to lie is, quite frankly, rubbish! Criminals, by their very nature,_have_ to be deceitful. A turian criminal even more so."

"Officer Severan brings up an excellent point," the man in black replied. "There have been many turians who have concealed their activities from their superiors, and then later been punished for their actions. Officer Severan is a case in point." Valni turned her head sharply, glaring at him. The man grinned wolfishly. "In order to rule you out as a suspect, did _you_ supply the plans, Officer Severan?"

Valni was really starting to dislike this man. She was seriously considering slapping that stupid grin off his face! Instead, she gave him a sweet smile. "No, I didn't… Did you?"

The man's smile did not extend to his eyes. "Your file mentioned your candour towards superiors. Such directness is admirable, Officer. You like to aim right at the heart of the matter."

"I generally find that gets the best results," Valni replied.

"No doubt." The man was now watching Valni like a predator studying its next meal.

"We'll need a list of everyone involved in the mod's development," the admiral said. "You're a credit to the uniform, Severan. Obviously the information about the mod is not for public consumption."

"Of course, sir," Miklaius replied.

The admiral turned to the man in black. "I am satisfied with the report. Was there anything else?"

The turian on the sofa inclined his head slightly. "There is one more thing. Would you mind clearing up some details for the Hierarchy, Officer Severan?"

"By all means," Valni agreed.

The man turned to the admiral. "May I have the room?"

Incredibly, Admiral Quaris nodded as he acquiesced to the request. He stood and left the office, closely followed by his subordinates and aides.

Valni and Miklaius looked at each other in astonishment. Somehow this man had just dismissed an admiral!

The black-clad turian rose from the sofa and wandered over to the balcony, gazing at the view, his back to the two officers.

"A pleasant little office," the man said wistfully. "I did have my eye on it for a while, but I understand it's been earmarked for the human councillor. I should have expected that, of course. Humans are always demanding more space, more power, better conditions. They want _breathing room_! They remind me of the krogan in that regard. How long before we have to deploy a virus to neuter _them _from breeding, I wonder?"

Miklaius cleared his throat. "You have us at a disadvantage. I didn't hear you name."

The man turned to face them. "Inquisitor Passcal. Hierarchy Office of Internal Affairs," he announced. "I'm investigating Warrant Officer Severan."

Valni couldn't hide the look of shock on her face.

"And what do Internal Affairs want with a member of my crew?" Miklaius demanded.

The man ignored the captain and addressed Valni directly. "You recently made an enquiry about the movements of the _SSV Perugia_ and Alliance Engineer Kenneth Donnelly, correct?"

Valni nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did. May I ask how you knew that?"

"We've been monitoring your extranet searches and all personal calls to and from the _Vistoffia_. Any suspicious activity or queries made regarding your past contacts are immediately flagged-up to my omni-tool."

"What?" Makliaus exclaimed. "You've been monitoring my ship? My crew?"

Despite this revelation, Valni seized the initiative. "Do you have any information about him?" she asked the Inquisitor.

"Would you like to sit down?" Passcal asked. He was smirking.

"I prefer to stand. What's going on?"

"You knew Alliance Engineers Kenneth Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels."

Valni nodded again. "I knew them, yes. They served briefly on my former ship – _Arcadias_."

"How well did you know them?"

"I was… friendly with Engineer Daniels. Our relationship was professional, but I didn't know her as well as I would have liked…"

"And Engineer Donnelly?"

Valni hesitated. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer the question, please."

"Is Kenneth in trouble?"

"'Kenneth' is it?" the Inquisitor observed. "Interesting that you should call him by his given name…"

Valni ignored the snide remark. "Are they alright? Has something happened to them?"

"I just need you to answer the question. How well do you know him?"

"All the details are all in my file…" Valni began.

"I'd like to hear it from you," the Inquisitor insisted.

"I don't understand the relevance of this line of questioning."

The Inquisitor stepped closer. "According to Captain Verress, you were expelled from _Arcadias_ when it was discovered you were having an inappropriate liaison with a visiting alien. This… Engineer Donnelly. The Captain's report stated that you were _intimate_ with him! That alone is grounds for censure…"

"Since when is the personal life of my crew any of the Hierarchy's damned business?" Miklaius demanded.

"Since the alien she was so friendly with became involved in a conspiracy!"

"What conspiracy?" Valni asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that…"

"Is that so?" Miklaius replied drawing himself up, his mandibles twitching fiercely. "Well, until you are at liberty to discuss it, my Warrant Officer and I have no further comment on the matter. This conversation is over!"

Miklaius turned to leave. Valni hesitated briefly before following her commanding officer.

The Inquisitor waited until they were in the doorway before calling out. "They've defected!"

Valni stopped in her tracks. She turned to face Passcal.

"Both Donnelly and his friend Daniels have taken employment with a known terrorist group and turned their backs on the Alliance."

There was a shocked pause.

"I don't believe you," Valni said quietly.

"Whether you believe me or not is irrelevant. The fact remains that your former lover has turned traitor! Joined a terrorist organisation. And you ask me how this is relevant?"

"No!" Valni shook her head. "He wouldn't do that. Not willingly."

"Can you be so sure? You knew him for, what, five weeks before your activities got you expelled? Hardly enough time to get to know him. Well, not his mind, at any rate. I'm sure you became _very familiar_ with his body!"

Valni and Miklaius moved back towards the Inquisitor. "Where are they?" she demanded.

"Have you ever heard of _Cerberus_?"

Valni paled. Naturally, she had heard the name before. A human supremacist group; the existence of the organisation hadn't been fully released to the public. Few outside select military circles knew they existed. Well-financed but elusive, the organisation was known to be responsible for several assassinations and had been linked to unethical experiments. But no-one was sure where their money came from or who their operatives were.

"Always the same where humans are concerned – they can't be trusted. Turn your back on them for an instant and they'll drive a knife into it. Donnelly was approached by Cerberus towards the end of '83. They made him an offer. Within a year Donnelly had accepted a new position within the group. Daniels quickly followed him. The Hierarchy have officially branded them as terrorists. Consequently, any individual who were close to them is under suspicion. And I would say that a woman who stooped so low as to share her bed with a_primate _most certainly qualifies!"

"My Warrant Officer's private life is not a matter for discussion, _Inquisitor_."

"That remains to be seen. Donnelly, Daniels, and, by association, Severan, are persons of interest in my investigation. And I have been authorised by the Hierarchy to bring this matter to a close by any means necessary. So I will ask you again: Are you still in contact with_former_ Alliance Engineer Kenneth Donnelly?"

Valni tried to swallow but her mouth was dry. "No, I'm not.

"Why were you trying to discover his whereabouts?"

"I… I was hoping to speak to him… We were forcibly separated. I wanted to tell him there were no hard feelings. Perhaps even remain friends…"

"You had no intention of resuming your relationship?"

Valni scowled. "I've been told that's no longer possible," she said bitterly.

"What was the nature of your relationship? Was it purely a sexual arrangement?

"That question is entirely inappropriate!" Miklaius said firmly.

"Experimentation between species is not unheard of, Captain. I'm trying to determine whether Severan has strong xenophilic tendencies, or if she genuinely harbours feelings for this alien."

"You're out of line, Inquisitor," Miklaius warned, but Passcal ignored him.

"I understand your sister is also fond of alien species, Severan. She has been observed in the company of two salarian companions. Their interactions were… not entirely platonic. Evidently, these predilections are not confined solely to yourself. Do such loose morals also extend to the rest of your family?"

"That's enough!" Miklaius exploded, his jaws set and mandibles flaring. "I have an army of friends in Hierarchy Command. Plenty more than you do, I imagine. You will cease this line of questioning immediately, or, by the Spirits, I will bury you, Inquisitor."

"You're welcome to try, Captain." His eyes hadn't left Valni's face. He watched her for a long moment before speaking again. "Well, your troubling fetish for humans aside, your conduct on the _Vistoffia_ has been exemplary. Captain Miklaius speaks highly of you. It would be disheartening to see that trust has been misplaced."

"It hasn't been misplaced," Miklaius said. "I will vouch for Severan's character."

Passcal was still staring at Valni. "Your role in this has yet to be determined. But if I find you've been collaborating with terrorists I will recommend that you be charged with treason. You will be executed!" The man gave a cold smile as he gestured towards the door. "We will be watching you, Severan. Have a pleasant day."

Ever the soldier, Miklaius saluted and exited the room. Valni quickly followed him out. They walked down the corridor at a brisk pace, their speed never slowing until they'd reached the top of the stairs leading down to the main lobby. Suddenly, Miklaius pulled up short.

"What the _Hell_ was that?" he exclaimed, turning to Valni.

"I don't know, sir."

"_Cerberus_? Is that the kind of company you're keeping, Warrant Officer?"

"Sir, I swear to you, I had no idea that Ken… that Donnelly and Daniels had done that! I never imagined that he'd join… I thought… I thought I knew him…"

Miklaius read his Warrant Officer's expression; genuine shock was etched across her face. Based on her time spent on _Vistoffia_, and her past service to the Fleet, he had never known Severan to tell a lie.

Finally, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I believe you. And I'll be demoted to civilian life before I let some bureaucratic upstart throw false accusations at you, Severan."

"Thank you, sir."

"Your personal life is your own. I won't let the Hierarchy besmirch your name because of one _mistake_."

Valni recoiled slightly, biting back a retort. She had never considered her past relationship with Kenneth to be a _mistake_!

But after such a revelation, doubt was creeping into her heart.

_Have I misjudged Kenneth_?


	4. Under Investigation

**Author's Note: **_Content warning - This chapter contains one use of strong language. But there is a reason for it. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Matter of Time and Space<strong>

**UNDER INVESTIGATION**

**_Apollo's Café, Presidium Commons, Citadel – 11:08 GSD – 5_****_th_****_ May 2185 CE_**

The aroma of grilled louza filled the air. Apollo's Café was teeming with customers, the turian clientele in particular attracted by the mouth-wateringly enticing scent wafting across the boulevard.

The line of customers waiting at the café was so long that Vereen was glad she'd booked in advance. Their table was a secluded spot overlooking the Presidium lakes and esplanades well away from the lively turian, human and asari crowds humming around the Commons.

Despite the splendid view and undisturbed surroundings they ate in silence; Vereen indulging in her favourite pastime of people watching, while Valni stared sullenly into space, her mind focused elsewhere. Occasionally, Valni opened her omni-tool to check the time. Vereen caught her looking at her omni-tool once more and turned to her sister, concern creasing her brow plates.

"Am I keeping you from something?" she asked Valni.

"No, I've got an appointment in a little while. I don't want to be late," Valni replied.

Vereen's frown deepened. "You alright? You've been unusually quiet."

"Got a lot on my mind," Valni said casually.

"I can see that. You've hardly touched your louza."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that hungry."

"I'm here if you want to talk about it?" Vereen pressed. Valni looked up at her sister, her eyes wide and mandibles drawn tight against her face. "Oh, I know that look, Val. You've been arguing with your superiors again."

Valni finally admitted defeat and dropped the fork on the plate, sighing. "Am I that transparent?"

"Oh yeah!" Vereen said happily. "Ever since you were young. You tend to wear your heart on your sleeve. Anything I can do?"

Valni shook her head. "I can't tell you," Valni said. "Wish I could, but I can't. And, no offence, but I don't want you meddling in my problems."

"What are family for except to meddle?"

Valni smiled but shook her head again. "Thanks for the offer, but it's nothing you could help with. I just have to sort through it alone."

"Suit yourself." Vereen shrugged and turned back to watching the crowd. She craned her neck to gaze at a pair of human males order food from the bar. "They've got a certain something them about them…" she muttered. "It's a shame they're not a bit taller."

Valni followed her sister's gaze. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just taking in the view," Vereen replied absently, her gaze still fixed on the humans. "They're skin is really weird, even for aliens."

"How are things between you and Sallras?" Valni asked, hoping the mention of her salarian boyfriend might discourage her from any further gawking.

"He suggested we should 'take a break', as he puts it," Vereen huffed. "That's what I get for dating salarians. They're all keen to try new experiences, but once their curiosity is sated they tend to lose interest." She continued to ogle the humans.

Valni heaved a sigh. "Can you please stop for one second?"

"What? I'm just looking. Am I not allowed to do that now?"

"Not the way you do it!"

"I'm the eldest; I can do what I like," she countered and turned back to the humans. "Why do they have that stuff on their heads?"

"It's all over them," Valni said absently. Vereen looked sharply at her sister.

"What, they're like that all over their…?"

"No. It's in thinner patches," Valni corrected her. "And concentrated in certain areas."

"Really?" Vereen leant closer to her sister. "_Which_ areas exactly?"

"Oh, for crying out loud! I am not encouraging this…" Valni began.

It was then that they heard a voice call out to them.

"_Severan_?"

They looked up.

A brown-skinned human woman in a long blue sheath dress was standing beside them, a computer pad in her hand and a flying camera drone hovering over her left shoulder.

"Yes?" they answered together.

"Officer Valni Severan?" the woman asked.

"That's me," Valni confirmed.

The woman proceeded to ignore Vereen entirely as she focused on Valni. "Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani. Westerlund News. Do you have a moment to answer a few questions for our viewers?"

Valni exchanged a glance with her sister. "Why would a human news network be interested in me?"

"My sources tell me that you were part of the team responsible for the rescue of a number of human civilians from a slaver gang in the Hades Nexus."

"And turian and asari civilians," Vereen blurted out. Valni touched her sister's hand to quieten her.

"I still don't see why you'd be interested in me…"

"What you did was remarkable," Khalisah explained. "Human and turian relations have changed dramatically in the last few years. Not always for the better. Our viewers would be interested to hear a non-human's take on the current state of affairs. And you have a unique perspective. Your views may help make a difference."

"You realise that I wouldn't be able to comment on everything? There would be some subjects that would have to remain classified for security reasons."

"I'll try not to touch upon any topics that are too sensitive," Khalisah assured her. "Would you mind?" She directed Valni to stand by the balcony, positioning her with the Presidium as a backdrop. Khalisah then tapped away at her computer pad and the camera drone activated, the drone's lamp illuminating Valni's face.

"It's been almost thirty years since humanity made first contact with your people," Khalisah began. "There was a great deal of animosity between humanity and the Turian Hierarchy. Have opinions within the Hierarchy changed in the intervening years?"

"The Relay 314 Incident was without a doubt the _worst_ introduction humanity had to the existence of the galactic community, that much is certain. First contact should never begin with a war. What humanity went through was extreme and the Hierarchy has never tried to deny their culpability for what happened. Mistakes were made on both sides, and both sides have learned from them. In the intervening years we have become wiser, stronger and absolutely determined that the mistakes of the past should never be repeated."

"A diplomatic answer," Khalisha said. "Records indicate that you have worked closely with Alliance personnel in the past. What is your take on humanity?"

"I can only speak from limited experience but from what I've seen humanity is resilient, adaptable, and extraordinarily capable. What we can accomplish as allies far outweighs any disagreements we may have had in the past. Just look at what we have accomplished. Our engineers and politicians are collaborating to bring about great changes that benefit both species. And humans make good company; we just have to get to know you. We're stronger together and privileged to have humanity as partners."

Khalisah referred to her pad. "Speaking of partners, there are reports that you became quite close to a human during an exchange programme. Is there anything that you've learned from that experience?"

Valni frowned. "My personal life is not open for discussion," she replied curtly.

Khalisah held up a hand. "Please, Officer Severan. I'm sure many of our viewers would be fascinated to know what first attracted you to humans."

"I wasn't attracted to _humans_; my focus was on an _individual_ human. It was a friendship that developed into something more. Beyond that I won't comment further on private matters."

"I understand you were expelled from your previous ship when your relationship with this human came to light. Does the turian leadership actively discourage liaisons with humans?"

Valni's frown deepened. "Certainly not. The Hierarchy is extremely tolerant of interspecies relationships. You only have to look around the Citadel to see that for yourself. My transfer was due to circumstances beyond my control. The Hierarchy does not discriminate against relationships with humans."

"But most turians in interspecies relationships are with asari. And your relationship with the human _was_ a factor in your transfer. From my research, associations between turians and humans are still comparatively rare. Is the Hierarchy _prejudiced_ against my species?"

Valni shook her head, struggling to keep her anger in check. "Not in the least. Humanity is the Hierarchy's ally. With the same rights as every other species on the Citadel. It would be blinkered and irresponsible to prohibit relationships with our allies. Yes, liaisons between our two peoples are rare but when you get down to it we're very much alike. We need to celebrate our similarities but also acknowledge our differences and accept them. Embrace them. Talk about them. By opening up a dialogue we grow as a people and become stronger. It's in our best interests to help one another. And I don't know if you've noticed, but that's exactly what our two peoples are doing right now."

"Thank you, Officer Severan. That was most illuminating. I'm sure our viewers will be taking notes." Khalisah deactivated the drone.

"I wish I could say it was my pleasure," Valni replied tersely.

She moved to walk away but Khalisah stepped forward, blocking her path.

"Now that we're off the record: This human of yours… did you mate with him?" Kalisah pressed.

Valni smiled sweetly at the interfering alien.

"No, dear, we fucked ourselves silly!" she replied. The look of shock on Khalisah's face was supremely gratifying!

Vereen hastily stepped in and grabbed her sister by the arm then lead her away from the reporter.

The pair hustled through the crowds, Vereen continuing to drag Valni by the arm until they'd reached the stairs leading up to the main corridor.

"Spirits! I thought you were going to take a swing at her!" Vereen exclaimed.

"Believe me, I wanted to," Valni muttered. "She's been digging. She had details of my transfer and knew about Kenneth. I never mentioned my partner was male. Those facts should have been private. And what was that 'Did you _mate_ with him' crap?" she repeated with scorn. "I only ever hear phrase that when I'm talking to aliens – makes it sound like we're a pair of animals. Seriously, why can't they call it what it is? It's lovemaking; sex; honest-to-Spirits rogering."

"I know that, and you know that, but aliens like to dress up basic biology in a nice sanitised package of condescension. I bet they never call it 'mating' amongst their own species. It's like they're afraid of the whole messy, wonderful exercise."

"Messy and wonderful?"

"Certainly. It should be everything from tender and gentle lovemaking in bed, to standing up, back against the wall, talons tearing at the furniture, minds blown in ecstasy kind of sex. As someone once told me: 'If it's all civilised you're not doing it right'."

"Who said that?"

"An asari bartender I got chatting to a couple of years back."

"Well, at least some of them have their heads screwed on right."

Their pace slowed as they turned right onto the main corridor leading to the elevators.

Vereen glanced at Valni and frowned; there was something she'd been dying to ask her sister. "By the way, how exactly did you two…? You know…" Valni stopped walking and gave Vereen a puzzled look. "I mean, what do humans have down there? Is it like retracted inside, or is it just swinging free, or what?"

"Vereen…"

"No, seriously, I'm curious. I can't quite picture how it'd work."

"Ewww." Valni screwed up her face. "I'm not sure I want my sister picturing what we did."

"You could tell me, and then I wouldn't have to?" Vereen asked hopefully.

Valni shook her head. "It's not going to happen," she insisted as she hastened towards the elevators. Vereen trailed behind her.

"Come on, Val. I told you what Sallras and I got up to."

"Yeah, and it still haunts my dreams!"

"Oh, don't be such a kill-joy!"

"Look it up on the extranet if you're so interested."

"I could, but you have first-hand experience – that's much better than getting it off the net."

"Then go to a human bar and find out for yourself!"

"Val…"

"I'm serious! I don't want to keep talking about this."

"Why so touchy?" Vereen suddenly pulled up short as understanding settled on her. "That human really got to you, didn't he?"

Valni stopped and turned to give her sister a fierce glare.

"Just shut it, 'Reen!"

She stormed away. Vereen watched as her sister stomped towards the elevators.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Huerta Memorial Hospital, Presidium, Citadel – 12:40 GSD<em>**

Valni's foot drummed nervously against the leg of the hospital bed.

She was sat in a bright and airy Inpatient Wing of the hospital, her legs dangling off the high bed as she stared at the view of the Presidium through the full-length windows. The stunning vista did nothing to calm her nerves. Valni hated hospitals at the best of times! She'd hoped watching the skycars whizz past beneath the window might distract her, but the only effect the vertiginous view had was to make her feel mildly sick.

Valni wrinkled her nose; the smell of antiseptic permeated the room. She shuffled on the bed again, trying to adjust the hospital gown she was wearing. The gowns were designed to _supposedly_ fit all species but, as a turian, she found her neck ridge tended to stick out which meant the gowns never quite tied properly, leaving her back exposed. She was constantly worried her buttocks were on show.

Behind her, the door slid open. Valni turned to see a human female enter the room. Clad in the traditional green and white scrubs of a doctor, the auburn-haired human smiled warmly at her.

"Officer Severan. I have your results. You may get dressed now," she said. Her accent was different to other human speech Valni had previously heard. Only later did she discover the doctor's accent was what humans termed 'French'.

Valni nodded and scooted off the high bed. The doctor flicked a switch on the wall and the windows turned opaque, allowing her some privacy. When the doctor had left, Valni untied the hospital gown and stripped it off, shivering slightly in the chill air. Her clothes were folded neatly on a chair by the wall. Valni walked lightly across the floor and stared down absently at her uniform, hugging her body. Despite the cold, she stood there naked for a long moment, subconsciously trying to delay the inevitable. She wasn't certain she wanted to hear the results.

Eventually, and somewhat reluctantly, she picked up her clothes and started to dress herself.

A little while later, Valni unlocked the doors of the room. The human doctor was waiting patiently in the hall.

"Would you like to follow me?" the human asked.

The doctor led Valni through the Inpatient Wing into a long decontamination corridor, before guiding her to the Patient Lounge. Choosing a pair of private lounge seats by the observation window that were out of sight of prying eyes, Valni accepted the comfortable recliner. The human – Dr. Michel, Valni believed she was called – sat beside her, her manner attentive and expression compassionate.

"What's the word?" Valni asked.

"Before we discuss that, I had some question for you, if you don't mind? I'm curious as to why you asked for me specifically. From what I've been told, you had some reservations about the doctor on your ship conducting the examination?"

"It wasn't anything personal against him," Valni replied. "He is a perfectly competent physician. But my… previous experiences have left me slightly wary of allowing anyone I didn't fully trust examine me. Plus, I needed a specialist's opinion."

"You had no qualms about letting a _human_ doctor examine you?"

"You came highly recommended," Valni explained. "And my problem is quite unique. I'd hoped a human doctor might have some insight into how to help me…"

"Yes, your condition is certainly unique," Dr. Michel confirmed. "I've never come across such a unusual case of anaphylaxis before. The indicators are quite singular."

"You mean you can't help me?"

"I didn't say that. I've been doing some research and think I may have found a regimen to help ease the symptoms, if not eliminate them entirely."

"Really?" Valni leaned forward

"The treatment is known as _in vivo affinity maturation. _It would involve a programmed process of mutation that changes your hemocyanin proteins to create an antigen. But, in order to do this we would need cells from the original host, the host that made you hypersensitive."

"I don't know if that's possible," Valni confessed. "I don't know where he is at the moment. And, as far as I know, he's no longer with the Systems Alliance."

"If he was with the Alliance, his records would be on file. We could synthesize his cells to create a vaccine.

"Wouldn't you need his permission?"

"Not necessarily. All Alliance personnel undergo routine gene therapy for minor corrective genetic alterations and sign a waiver indemnifying research into their genetic material for strictly medical purposes. I believe this would qualify. However, I must warn you, the treatment is not without risk. If the therapy is mistargeted there is a possibility you may develop B-Cell lymphoma."

Valni let out a slightly shaky breath. "This wouldn't be passed on if… if I decide to start a family, would it?"

"No, it's not hereditary. The mutation will only affect your individual immune cells. Any children you might have won't be affected.

"I must inform you, though; there is only a 40% chance of the procedure working at all. According to your medical history you've been living with this condition for over two years. If you had received treatment earlier the chances of it succeeding would have been much higher. The Hierarchy, by sending you away and allowing your body chemistry to fully adapt, has done entirely the wrong thing."

"Wouldn't be the first time Hierarchy orders have affected my life."

"I know turian culture encourages sacrificing individual desires and needs for the greater good but because of this delay your body has adapted, consequently making it much harder to treat."

Valni nodded resignedly. "Yeah," she said absently.

"This is a lot to take in. Would you like some time to think it over and decide if we should start treatment?"

Valni was silent for a long moment. Then, slowly, she nodded. "Give me a little while to think about it."

"Of course." Dr. Michel gave a warm smile. "I'll be here should you ever need me."

"Thank you, doctor,"

Valni stood and shook hands with the doctor, grateful to be leaving the hospital. She strode back to the elevator, her mind spinning with questions, but heart happier that she finally had some answers.

She was so distracted she never saw the pair of alien eyes watching her from the shadows…

* * *

><p>Valni arrived back at her tenement building to find her apartment under guard.<p>

Two turian military personnel were standing outside her door. Valni broke into a run when she saw them, fearing someone had broken into apartment and that C-Sec were investigating.

"What's happened? What's going on?" she demanded.

The guards didn't even look at her, didn't acknowledge she was there. She strode past them to find three turian men rifling through her belongings and pulling fixtures from the walls.

"What the hell are you doing?" Valni screamed, crouching instinctively into an attack stance.

"They're following my orders," a familiar reedy voice called from her left.

Valni turned. Inquisitor Passcal was standing in Valni's bedroom door. In his hands was a rare printed cookbook that her father had given her.

"Put that down!"

"Some interesting recipes in here. Makes my mouth water just reading it."

"You can't do this!" Valni yelled, fully preparing to tackle all of them.

"According to this warrant, I can!" Passcal countered, as he activated his omni-tool. A legal document with the official seal of the Hierarchy appeared in the air above his wrist. "Did you really think I wouldn't make good on my promise to watch you, Severan?" Passcal snapped the book shut and tossed it on the floor. "I hold the authority of the Hierarchy itself. I am perfectly within my rights to search the house of suspected terrorist sympathisers."

There was a crash as one of the men ripped Valni's cupboard from the wall, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"The room's clean, sir," another man announced.

"Not quite how I'd define it," Passcal replied with a smirk, seemingly amused by his own joke.

"Are you satisfied?" Valni demanded.

"For the moment," Passcal replied. "But we must do this again sometime, Severan. I do so enjoy these visits." He looked around the room. "Though you may want to clean up the place first."

"Get out!"

"Maybe you should employ a maid?" he suggested, grinning.

Passcal swept out with his goons in tow.

As soon as the last man had left Valni slammed the door behind them. She immediately sprang for the cookbook lying on the ground, scooping it up between her fingers. Valni lovingly grasped the beloved item to her chest, and then slowly sunk down onto her ruined bed while she absently stared at the wreckage that used to be her apartment.


	5. Masquerade

**A Matter of Time and Space**

**MASQUERADE**

**_Shulara Opera House, Tayseri Ward, Citadel – 17:45 GSD – 6_****_th_****_ May 2185 CE_**

It was fair to say that the Shulara Opera House, while an impressive building in its own right, paled in comparison to the Dalinaga Concert Hall. The Hall dominated the skyline leaving the Opera House, and the surrounding buildings, quite literally languishing in its shadow.

The Dilinaga Hall's domed roof towered upwards, dwarfing the scaffolding and cranes that encircled the damaged structure as asari engineering crews worked to rebuild its vaulted roof. A few engineers, wearing spacesuits, were strolling atop the armoured gables suspended above the street.

Following the Battle of the Citadel the Council had ordered new reinforced transdursteel barriers to be constructed above the entertainment district to protect the exposed streets. Vast transparent armoured ceilings were erected some twenty metres above the entire boulevard. The armour layer still provided a magnificent view of the station but was an extra layer of protection against possible future attacks, and provided some much needed peace of mind to a Citadel population that, until recently, believed the space station to be impregnable.

Valni and her sister turned away from the vast building site and wandered through the entrance of the Opera House.

The red-hued foyer was swarming with people from every Citadel species; drell, humans, hanar, and a few krogan filled the hall, though the most of the crowd consisted of turians and asari.

Vereen led Valni through the throng of people towards the bar. She ordered two drinks and handed one to her sister, sincerely hoping the performance might distract Valni from her troubles.

"Thanks again for letting me sleep at your place," Valni said, raising her glass.

"Happy to help, Val," Vereen replied. She forced a smile, casting an anxious glance at her sister.

Vereen had called at Valni's apartment yesterday afternoon, hoping to clear the air after their argument. The wreckage in her sister's room had, needless to say, surprised her. Vereen was about to call C-Sec when Valni stopped her, explaining the damage had been caused by Hierarchy officers. 'Beyond that, I can't tell you anything more', Valni added cryptically.

Vereen helped clean up the worst of the mess, and even offered Val a bed at her apartment. Valni was reluctant at first, explaining that she didn't want to involve Vereen in her problems, but she soon gave in to her sister's dogged persuasion and spent the night on Vereen's spare mattress.

Whatever animosity that existed between them had evaporated and Vereen stayed close to Valni for the rest of the day, watching over her like her own personal minder as they killed time exploring the Citadel shopping arcades.

A few hours before the Takai State Drummers' performance they returned to Vereen's apartment to change into their eveningwear.

Valni had chosen her scarlet long sleeved shift. Drawn in at the middle to emphasise her slim waist, the dress covered a pair of thin but warm tights with two small holes cut below her knees to expose her tan leg spurs. It was a dress she'd bought over two years ago and had worn on only one occasion – though it had been an extremely _memorable_ occasion! It was the night Valni and Kenneth had first enjoyed each other's company…

Ordinarily, Valni was loath to recall such bittersweet memories, but after recent events she decided it was time to stop dwelling on the past.

Vereen emerged from her bedroom dressed in her best ensemble: A short-sleeved blue wrap-over dress, cut high in the front, over thick blue leggings. Long elbow-length gloves hid her arms and a high collar accentuated her neck ridge. Valni stared at Vereen's chest; extra padding beneath the fabric created the illusion of alien breasts. This 'power dressing' trend was based on asari anatomy. Asari were considered the most influential race in the galaxy and the dress had been designed to mimic their physique, supposedly making the wearer look more authoritative and powerful. It was a curious cultural phenomenon: breasts had become a status symbol.

Valni took one look at the dress and shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh, you're not getting into that ridiculous trend, are you?"

"It's the latest line. I can't help it if I'm fashion forward," Vereen replied with a grin.

"It's so out-dated!" Valni exclaimed, pointing at the padding on Vereen's chest. "Hierarchy officers were wearing suits like that thirty years ago."

"I've heard fashion is cyclical," Vereen said. "Anyway, how'd you know about this stuff? Have you been secretly looking it up on the extranet?"

"No, Mom keeps sending me links to shops that sell those dresses: 'Wear this, try this, you'll like it… Even other species like it – asari and humans especially'."

"She just wants you to be happy," Vereen replied. She checked the time on her omni-tool before ushering Valni out of the apartment.

Vereen regarded Valni again as they stood at the Opera House's bar. She smiled inwardly, happy that Val seemed to be enjoying herself. For the next few hours, her sister's attention could be focused solely on the attractive turian men on stage.

Vereen took a swig from her glass and glanced around the room, her gaze falling on an asari in a cream dress who was brazenly staring at them.

Vereen nudged her sister. "I think we have a fan," she said as the asari approached.

"Severan?" the woman inquired tentatively. "Officer Valni Severan? Is that you?"

It took a few seconds for Valni to recognise her. The last time Val had seen the asari she'd been wearing an engineering uniform.

Valni blinked in recognition. "_D'Ceni_?" she exclaimed. "Engineer D'Ceni?"

"Call me Erata, please," the asari insisted, her teal-coloured face breaking into a broad grin. "Oh, it's so good to see you."

Valni put down her drink on the bar. "You too," she said eagerly.

The asari leaned forward and embraced her, holding Valni tight for a long moment before kissing her on both mandibles.

"I heard what happened to you on _Arcadias_. It was bloody scandal! I honestly thought I'd never see you again."

"Thank you. I never imagined I'd see you either. What are you doing on the Citadel?"

Erata jerked her thumb towards the Dilinaga Hall just visible through the foyer windows. "Repairing the Concert Hall. The Order wanted to send their best engineers to help rebuild, but they were all busy so they sent me instead!" she replied with a wink.

Valni smiled happily. "Erata, this is my sister, Vereen," she announced. "Vereen, allow me to introduce Order of Serrice Engineer Erata D'Ceni. She served with the _Arcadias_ team."

Erata's eyes roved approvingly up and down Vereen's figure. "The Severan genes are strong, I see," she said. "You've got a bit more height than your sister, but still just as attractive. Give me a squeeze!"

She pulled Vereen into a tight embrace.

"Oh, now we're hugging! Okay!" Vereen exclaimed, her body stiffening under Erata's firm grasp. Erata kissed the wide-eyed turian on her twitching mandibles.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to see you here," Valni said.

Erata was still grinning. "This is our reward for reconstructing the Concert Hall," she explained and gestured towards the other asari in the room. Valni guessed they were fellow engineers. "The Order figured we deserved a treat for all our hard work. So now we get to watch a bunch of toned, half-naked men work up a sweat as they beat their instruments! Talk about job satisfaction!"

Erata and Valni laughed. Vereen stared in astonishment.

Suddenly, Erata's expression became serious. She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Hey, listen; feel free to tell me to shut the hell up if I'm out of line here, but… I don't suppose you've heard anything from Gabby or Donnelly, have you? I promised Ti… Gabby that I'd stay in touch but I haven't heard a word from her in about six months. It's like they've both disappeared into the ether. I'm a little worried, to be honest."

Valni shook her head sadly. "No, I don't know where they are at the moment. I haven't been in touch with Kenneth since I left _Arcadias_."

Erata nodded resignedly. "Well, if you hear anything, could you drop me a line? Let me know they're safe?"

"Sure," Valni agreed. "I'll tell you what I can."

"I mean, they're bound to turn up sometime, hey?" Erata said hopefully. Valni gave a half-hearted nod.

"_Citadel citizens, please take you seats, the performance will begin in five minutes_," a disembodied flanging voice intoned over the Opera House's speakers.

"Oh, Showtime!" Erata said. And like that, her cheerful expression snapped back into place. She leaned forward and planted a cheeky kiss on Valni's lips. "Catch up with you later," she promised. Then she turned and glided towards the horde of asari, leaving a stunned silence in her wake. Vereen turned to her sister, a quizzical expression on her face.

"She's a bit of a flirt," Valni explained.

"You don't say?!"

The hall was rapidly emptying. They followed the crowds streaming into the auditorium.

Only one figure remained to observe the two turians as they exited the lobby. A krogan was standing on the far side of the room, his gaze focused on the shorter turian female.

"Target is on the move," he murmured into his earpiece.

"_Stay in visual range_," the voice in his ear ordered. "_Take her down at intermission_."

* * *

><p>There was darkness.<p>

Almost imperceptibly, figures started to emerge from the shadows.

The shapes glided forwards, formless spectres coming out of the gloom.

A deep boom sounded out of the dark; a base note echoing from behind the figures. It was accompanied by another resonant beat. Then a third. And a fourth.

Gradually, the rhythmic beats were taken up by different percussion instruments, the notes gradually forming into a rhythm.

The lights went up on the stage to reveal twenty turian men and women wielding traditional _bachi_ drum sticks in their hands and surrounded by barrel-shaped drums.

The Drummers broke into an energetic routine. They pounded the drums and started switching between instruments; throwing their beaters into elegant spins, only to catch them, pound them against the drums and toss them again, creating a complicated whirl of limbs and beaters. The half-dressed figures moved back and forth from drum to drum in perfect unison, their dance accompanied by the intense percussive beat resounding through the hall.

The audience may have been diverse but the musical language was universal. At some point in their history, almost every species danced or communicated via the ancient sound of drums and every individual in the theatre was responding the same way: sitting in rapt attention as the pulsating beats called to something primal in them.

When finally the rhythm broke and the last note died, the gript audience voiced their own notes of appreciation as enthusiastic applause echoed around the opera house.

Valni glanced around the massive U-shaped auditorium. Separated into multiple tiers, the house consisted of a lower flat stalls area, several balconies stacked vertically leading all the way to the ceiling (the highest was known as _the goddesses_), and a few private boxes towards the front, including two glass-fronted boxes almost directly above the stage offering a spectacular view of the performers. Valni and Vereen were on the first balcony above the stalls, sat several rows apart from each other. The house was so packed that Valni thought it fortunate Vereen had managed to get tickets at all.

On stage, the drummers turned to leave as new performers took their places. A pair of turian women, dressed in leggings and thin crop tops, positioned themselves beside a large double-ended _ōdaiko_ drum.

Two green-skinned salarians took to the stage and stood behind a series of smaller _chū-daiko_ drums. Out of the corner of her eye, Valni could see Vereen leaning forward in concentration. Valni smiled and shook her head. The salarians were stripped to the waist, their odd concave chests contrasting sharply with the exposed carapaces of the turians.

The salarians started slow, building up a gentle rhythm while the turian women kept pace on their drum. Gradually, the salarians built up speed until they broke into an impossibly fast tempo, the beat never slowing as they leapt from drum to drum, staying in perfect unison.

The routine was so fast that their arms became a blur; lasting a good five minutes.

With a final dramatic flourish, the beat reached its climax and the Drummers held their drumsticks aloft, breathing heavily through exertion as they basked in the admiring ovation from the crowd.

The Drummers performance continued for a further hour. Wave upon wave of powerful harmonies echoed around the hall. Some were quiet reflective beats, but most were forceful, insistent rhythms that pulsed and vibrated through the audiences' very bodies.

Eventually, the curtain fell and the lights rose in the hall for the first intermission.

Valni blinked as he eyes adjusted to the light. A few audience members were already rising to leave the hall for a drink, when a strong turian voice sounded from the speakers.

"_If all citizens would please remain in their seats, we have a surprise for you all. To thank you for your enduring support during this difficult time of transformation, a few lucky patrons will have the pleasure of watching the remainder of the performance from one of Matriarch Shulara's private boxes_!"

There was a rumble of elation from the audience.

"_The winners will be selected randomly from your seat numbers. So, without further ado, the first lucky citizen is in the stalls in seat… G19_."

A spotlight fell on an asari in a black dress who raised her hands and yelled "That's me!"

The audience applauded the winner.

"_The next winning citizen is sat in the goddesses in seat number… A5_."

Valni turned her head. On the highest balcony, a drell in a smart yellow pantsuit was standing and waving to the crowd.

"_And finally, would the lucky winner in balcony seat… D12, please raise their hand_?"

The spotlight fell on Valni. She looked around in surprise. _She_ was sitting in D12.

Valni tentatively raised her hand as the sound of polite applause filled the air. Valni caught Vereen's eye. Her sister was grinning and gave Valni a bright thumbs-up.

"_Congratulations to all our winners. An attendant will be down shortly to escort you to the box. Thank you for attending this performance. Please sit back and enjoy the remainder of the show_."

A few audience members beside Valni congratulated her.

Only a minute later, a turian attendant made his way through the crowds.

"Excuse me," the attendant called out to Valni. "Would you like to come this way?" he asked politely.

Valni stood and edged her way out of the row.

Leaving the balcony, the attendant escorted Valni through the brightly lit hallways towards the VIP area. Accessing a security door with a key card, he led her past ornate arches and stunning ceilings, until finally arriving at the private boxes.

Pulling by an elaborately decorated sliding door, the man opened the box and ushered Valni inside.

Lavishly furnished with rich red tapestries, the box was an incongruous mixture of modern technology and antique styling.

A full-length tinted window took up one side of the room, the glass dotted with small acoustic shutters, allowing the box to be sealed for complete privacy. All the seats had been moved to the side of box, presumably allowing more space for entertaining.

"Where are the other winners?" Valni asked.

"They'll be here shortly," the attendant assured her. "Boxes like this are fascinating. Matriarch Shulara designed it herself, you know… She was a great supporter of the arts, but unfortunately did make a number of enemies in her lifetime. That's why she had this private box constructed. It's completely self-enclosed, with no cameras. It even has a secret exit should the Matriarch need to vacate the premises in a hurry. There's a tunnel that leads all the way out of the building, bypassing the main entrances entirely."

"Interesting," Valni agreed.

The attendant nodded. "Of course, the other advantage of the box is that it is when the shutters are closed, the box is completely soundproofed."

Then the attendant closed and bolted the shutters. "Just like that," he said.

Valni could still hear the auditorium through the box's speakers, but something in the man's tone made her eye him warily.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Valni turned to see a hulking figure standing in the doorway. She immediately recognised the silhouette. It belonged to a krogan!

The krogan moved into the room and quickly sealed the door, before stepping into the light. It was a male with a green crest, bright red eyes, and a broad grin plastered across his face. He was wearing an expensive looking pin-striped suit. Under normal circumstances, she would have found the sight of a krogan in a suit amusing if he wasn't currently blocking her exit.

Valni looked him in the eye.

"I don't suppose you're a patron of the arts, too?" she asked hopefully.

The krogan chuckled and shook his head. "Don't bother screaming," he warned in a deep voice. "And don't try to resist. My client wants you brought in alive, and I aim to deliver. But he didn't specify you had to be whole. What state you're in when you're handed over is entirely up to you."

Valni stared at the two men, silently sizing them up. The fake attendant approached her, smiling. Valni subtly relaxed her shoulders

"Nice and gentle like, that's it," he said in a soothing voice. "We don't want any hysterics."

The man grabbed her by the wrist. Over the speakers, Valni could hear the Drummers resume their performance.

Valni looked at the man…

…And smiled.

The blow caught him on his exposed neck. He'd never seen anyone move so fast. He clutched his windpipe, gasping for air.

Valni grabbed his wrist, and in one fluid movement, twisted his arm and spun him around. She kicked his leg, forcing him to his knees.

Now the krogan reacted. He swung his fist at Valni's face.

Valni whipped the turian's head into the path of the blow. A loud crack echoed around the room as his head snapped backwards under the impact. The turian fell limp and lifeless to the floor, his neck broken.

Valni darted away, hoping to skirt around the krogan, but the killer backed up, blocking her escape. He reached behind him and pulled out a collapsed Claymore shotgun hidden beneath his jacket, before snapping it open.

Val leapt forward, grabbing the barrel and forcing it away to the side. Her left hand caught the stock and she twisted it around, grunting with exertion as she managed to flip the weapon out of the krogan's grip.

The krogan started in surprise. He swung at her, but Valni ducked under the blow.

All her training came into play.

She knew she couldn't last long against the brute force of a krogan. A direct attack was useless, so she tried evasion, keeping out of the krogan's grasp and trying to target his weak points. To have any chance of escape her only hope was to distract him.

Valni lashed out at his right eye. Her talons racked across his face, leaving narrow orange cuts in his skin. The krogan simply blinked away the pain and sprung forward. Valni barely had time to roll out of the way, avoiding his wild blows.

Over the speakers, the Drummers were going to town.

He backed her up against the wall and swung at her. Valni darted left, his clenched fist impacting the wall, leaving a yawning hollow.

All at once, his knee swept up catching her in the chest. She rode the kick, but it still winded her. He swung his head back for a head-butt, but Valni spun to the right.

The room shook as his armoured crest smashed against the wall.

Furious now, Valni went on the offensive.

She threw all her weight behind a savage punch to his left eye. This time the krogan flinched and lifted his arm to protect himself. Valni seized the opportunity and zeroed in on any soft spot she could find. She kicked him in the throat, threw powerful punches at his eyes, and even raked her talons deep across his face.

It only angered him.

He tried to lunge at her, but, at the last second, Valni managed to grab his elbow and, using his momentum, spin him around and fling him to the ground.

The krogan swore in fury, but Valni wasn't done. Her foot came down on his vulnerable leg joint and she was rewarded with a satisfying crunch as his kneecap popped.

He roared in pain and flung himself forward, somehow managing to seize her by the throat and almost snapping her neck. The krogan rose to his feet. Valni desperately grabbed his wrist and lashed out, kicking him full-force in his injured right eye. The man snarled in pain and threw Valni clean across the room. She hit the wall hard; landing in a crumpled heap.

Growling and cursing, he reached into his suit for another weapon.

Valni lifted her head, spotting the krogan's Claymore shotgun lying on the floor. She grabbed it and levelled it at her attacker just as the krogan drew a pistol from his suit.

Over the speakers, the Drummers were building to their climax.

The krogan screamed once more as he trained his gun on her. "You turian bit…!"

Valni fired.

The blast hit the krogan square in the chest, hurling him backwards. Under his weight and momentum the window never stood a chance. It shattered behind him and he fell into space, tumbling from the box.

There was a crash from below. The music stopped. Then chaos erupted.

Cries and screamed sounded from the stage.

Valni dropped the shotgun. The recoil from the krogan's weapon had almost wrenched her arm off! She clutched at her right shoulder and struggled to her feet.

The pain in her shoulder was agonising. She was sure it was dislocated.

Wandering over to the broken window, Valni looked down at the scene of carnage.

The krogan was lying spread-eagled on the stage in the midst of smashed drums, a gaping hole in his chest, and the pistol still clutched in his hand. Around him, the drummers were staring in shock. Most of the audience were on their feet, trying to see what had happened. Apparently, no-one had the foresight to close the curtains.

Then a cry went out as one of the drummers pointed at Valni. A spotlight dazzled her and suddenly she was the focus of attention as eyes, cameras and voices were directed her way. A cacophony of baying voices filled the air.

She looked at the stunned faces staring up at her. She must have looked a right state: Her clothes torn and face bloodied as she grasped her ruined shoulder.

Valni squinted against the blinding light as the shock of what had just happened slowly settled on her. The breath caught in her throat and a small, prayer-like utterance escaped her lips:

"Oh, _Spirits_!"


	6. Aftermath

**A Matter of Time and Space**

**AFTERMATH**

**_C-Sec Office, Citadel Embassies, Citadel – 10:55 GSD – 7_****_th_****_ May 2185 CE_**

"_Welcome to Citadel NewsNet. I'm Emily Wong._" The black-haired human on the vidscreen announced. "_Theatregoers are in shock today after last night's performance of popular turian percussionists, the Takai State Drummers, was abandoned when a member of the audience died on stage. An unidentified krogan fell from Matriarch Shulara's private box, after being fatally wounded by a Hierarchy officer during an apparent brawl. Warrant Officer Valni Severan sustained serious injuries when she was allegedly confronted by the krogan. Ms. Severan managed to disarm her attacker before shooting him with his own weapon in what C-Sec is calling a 'racially motivated attack against a member of the Hierarchy'. Tensions between the Hierarchy and the Krogan have remained high since the release of the Genophage that ended the Krogan Rebellions. A turian attendant at the theatre, who has not been named, also died trying to defend Ms. Severan's life. The Turian Hierarchy have made no comment on the incident_. _C-Sec is continuing to investigate._

"_In other news, Horizon has become the latest and largest human-settled world to disappear in the wave of lost colonies…_"

The Executor switched off the vidscreen. "It's on every network," he said. "GBC, ANN, Future Content, Westerlund, they're all running with it. Westerlund are repeatedly showing the interview you gave one of their reporters two days ago; analysing it to death, looking for a motive for the attack. You're not one for subtlety, are you, Severan?"

Valni sat across the desk from Executor Pallin, her right arm bound in a sling and several vivid purple bruises discolouring her neck and mandibles.

"Forgive me, Executor Pallin, but subtlety wasn't exactly an option for me," Valni replied, shifting in her seat. Her wounds were still healing and the cuts on her back were itching like mad. Directly after the fight, Valni had been escorted away by Citadel Security to a safe location where her wounds could be treated. She'd been kept in isolation for much of the night, and not even allowed to see her sister, who, she imagined, was probably sick with worry. When eventually she was allowed to make an outside call, Valni contacted Vereen, assuring her she was safe.

She glanced around the Executor's office. An asari with indigo skin and sporting a smart white suit was standing patiently on the right. While over to the left, and visibly seething in his black outfit, was Inquisitor Passcal, his face puckered into a tight scowl. Two guards stood by the door (Valni suspected they were to keep her in rather than keep people out!), while Captain Miklaius hovered protectively by Valni's side.

"The reports didn't mention the men were trying to abduct me," Valni added.

"It was felt that any reference to the attempted kidnapping shouldn't be released to the public at this time," Executor Pallin explained.

"What do we know about the men?" Captain Miklaius asked.

Pallin activated his computer. "We've identified the assailants from their DNA profiles. The krogan was Weyrloc Gorn, a member of the Blood Pack gang based on Omega. And the turian was Lanqi'il Jaroc. He was a freelancer who often worked for the Blue Suns."

"The Blood Pack _and_ the Blue Suns?" Inquisitor Passcal grunted with disgust. "Interesting company you keep, Severan."

"It would imply that whoever set this up had connections to both groups," Pallin said.

"What about the Opera House? How did a fake attendant get past their security?" Miklaius demanded.

"It wasn't that hard," the asari piped up. "The attendant Jaroc was impersonating had security clearance to both the VIP areas and the Opera House intercom. We recovered the body of the real attendant from his apartment early this morning. The competition to win access to Shulara's Opera Box was real; Jaroc simply called out the seat Severan was sitting in and then led her to the wrong box. The plan was nice and straightforward… Until they died!" The asari smiled in admiration. "They didn't anticipate you'd fight back, Severan."

"Why were they after me?" Valni queried.

Pallin leant forward. "Why indeed. Every Hierarchy officer makes enemies during their service. They wouldn't be doing their job properly if they didn't. But this was targeted. They went to a great deal of trouble to try and capture you, Severan." Pallin turned to glare at the Inquisitor. "Something our illustrious Office of Internal Affairs seems to have missed. Are you in the habit of dropping the ball, Inquisitor?"

"Their plan was carefully executed," Passcal replied in his defence. "That Opera Box was chosen specifically because it was completely enclosed, and it had a method of extracting Severan that wasn't being monitored by my men in the theatre…"

"You had me followed?" Valni exclaimed.

"Naturally I had you followed," Passcal replied calmly. "And either these mercs were aware you were being watched, or they were being especially cautious. The fact they didn't try to just snatch you from your apartment would suggest they knew you were under surveillance. Either way, this is a worrying development. Of course, I am not ruling out the possibility that _you_ orchestrated this little charade in order to divert suspicion and evade charges of high treason!"

Valni stormed to her feet. "I am _not_ a traitor!" she exploded, now regretting the sudden movement as her bandages shifted painfully.

"So you keep saying. But your supposed 'abductors'" – Passcal air-quoted with his fingers – "are dead, meaning that we only have _your_ word for that. How convenient!" He turned back to the Executor. "Severan should be placed in protective custody immediately where she can be thoroughly interrogated!"

"Should she now?" Pallin said with barely suppressed scorn. "She should run and hide? Go to ground and show her back to her enemies… Is that your advice, Inquisitor?"

"In my considered opinion, _Executor_…"

"Your opinion isn't worth much at the moment!" Pallin snapped. "I see no benefit to detaining Severan. And, happily, the Hierarchy seems to agree with me on this."

"As does the Asari Republic," the asari added. "We believe Officer Severan's incarceration would serve little purpose."

Passcal bristled indignantly. "And why, may I ask, are the Asari Republics sticking their blue noses into Hierarchy affairs?"

"We were already involved when Officer Severan rescued those asari civilians. Single-handed, I might add," she replied. "And you've done such a great job protecting Officer Severan just recently, Inquisitor, that the Council requested we give you a hand."

"That is an outrageous…" Passcal began but he was cut off by the Executor.

"My authority in this matter supersedes yours, Inquisitor. Your charges against Severan are based on hearsay and speculation. Where you see sedition, I see loyalty to the Hierarchy. Where you see the need to hide her away from view… I see an opportunity."

"An opportunity for what?" Passcal asked suspiciously.

"To give Severan command of a task force."

Valni's mouth dropped open.

"What…? I… Sir?" she stuttered.

"Executor, I must protest…" Passcall began.

"Oh, must you?" Pallin sighed. "I'd prefer you didn't. It saves so much paperwork."

"A task force?" Valni repeated. "Sir, I don't understand."

"It's quite simple. Over the past few months there has been a marked increase in the number of abductions of Citadel citizens by organised gangs. We need a special team to investigate. I've nominated you to lead it because you already have extensive experience fighting slaver and merc gangs, as evidenced by your recent activities. Your service record over the past twelve years is almost flawless, save for one small incident two years ago. And last night you went toe-to-toe with a heavily-armed krogan. Without any back-up or your weapons, you disarmed him, fractured his knee, almost blinded him, and then shot him with his own gun. Correct me if I'm wrong here."

"Well, it wasn't entirely one-sided." Valni gestured at her shoulder.

"True. His injuries were marginally worse. And death is the ultimate decider. You very publicly killed a member of the Blood Pack, Severan. If nothing else that sent a clear message to the merc gangs that they shouldn't underestimate you. Perhaps they should even fear you."

Valni felt curiously light-headed. "What kind of command are we talking about?"

"You'd be the designated team leader of Citadel Combined Taskforce Echo One," the asari answered. "A joint Hierarchy/ Republic operation to investigate the abduction of Citadel citizens by merc gangs. Both myself and the Executor will have operational oversight. Basically you'd be drafted into C-Sec's special operations division."

"And who are you exactly?" Valni asked.

"Maven Amélia T'Rani. From the Matriarchy Interspecies Bureau on Thessia. I'll be monitoring your conduct and supervising all aspects of the operation. If you step out of line I'll be there to kick your ass to the curb."

"Oh, how nice," Valni muttered.

"You're still under scrutiny, Severan," Pallin continued. "But, right now, I can't think of anyone better suited to head up a team investigating these kidnappings."

Passcal finally broke his stunned silence. "This… this is totally unacceptable." He made for the door. "I will make a formal protest to the Turian Councillor _and_ the Primarch, Executor," he promised. "You can count on it."

"Good luck!" Pallin called after him.

The door closed behind Passcal and Miklaius found his voice.

"This is highly irregular."

Pallin passed a document to Miklaius. "Here is an official transfer. As Head of C-Sec the Council has given me authority to take any action I deem fit to protect the Citadel and it citizens. Severan is now under my command, Captain."

Maklaius read the transfer order carefully. "I'm not going to argue with orders from the Hierarchy. But I can grieve the loss of a fine officer. Treat her well, Executor."

"I intend to, Captain." The Executor turned his attention back to Valni. "Well, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way, you'll need to start building your team." Pallin handed Valni a computer tablet. "You'll need a pilot for starters, and maybe even a biotic. Fortunately, I know someone who's both."

Valni studied the dossier, still trying to come to terms with what had just happened. After a moment, she looked up at the Executor.

"A Cabal, sir? I rarely work with biotics. And they generally don't interact well with anyone outside their unit."

"You've worked with asari before, haven't you?" T'Rani asked.

"Yes, but I've never worked with a turian biotic."

"Are you biased against working with a Cabal?" the Executor asked.

"Not at all, sir. Though, I worry how well a Cabal might assimilate into my team."

"That won't be a problem in this case," Pallin replied, smiling. "I think you'll find her quite amenable…"

* * *

><p>The Citadel docking bay was unusually quiet for the time of day.<p>

Valni and T'Rani made their way onto the landing platform of Mid Ward Docking Bay 8. A turian shuttle had just arrived, and a group of turians clad in combat gear were disembarking, while a shorter turian was sorting through the gear.

"Did you see the shockwave she threw at Tramell?" one of them asked his friends. "He must have been tossed back about twenty metres!"

"Someone needs to work on his barriers," his friend replied in a mocking, sing-song voice.

"Oh, cram it!" a third turian, presumably Tramell, spat petulantly. "I don't see your barriers getting any stronger."

"Which is why _I_ had the good sense to hide behind a rock!"

One of them spotted Valni and nudged the soldier next to him. The Cabals turned their gaze on the approaching turian and asari, the group falling silent as they watched the pair expectantly. Valni ignored their stares and called out to the group.

"Cabalite Gerumis?"

The turian by the shuttle turned.

Bright green eyes stared unblinkingly at Valni. The female Cabal was only slightly taller than her. A series of vivid red lines threaded across her facial carapace, and her rust coloured skin was sheened with dirt and sweat. The woman looked Valni up and down, taking in her bruised face and tightly bound arm.

"Yes. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Officer Valni Severan. Team leader of Citadel Combined Taskforce Echo One. This is Maven T'Rani from the Asari Republics. I'm your new commanding officer." Valni handed over her orders.

Gerumis took the tablet from Valni and read through the orders carefully. A smile slowly spread across her face. "_Severan_! I knew I'd heard that name before. You're all over the networks. Word is you threw a dead krogan at the Takai State Drummers. You must have been very impressed with their performance. Most people just throw flowers!"

There was a ripple of laughter from the group of turians, accompanied by a small snort from T'Rani as the asari tried to suppress a snigger.

Valni gave the asari a quiet glare before turning back to Gerumis. "I need you to come with me for debriefing."

"I'm not really in a fit state for an interview. Do you mind if I hit the showers first?"

"Of course. I realise this is all very sudden. I've only just been informed myself. We'll probably need a few days to acclimatise while we assemble other team members."

"Actually, I was advised about the transfer two days ago."

"Really?" Valni's brow-plates rose in surprise. "That's more than I was," she muttered casting another sideways glance at T'Rani. "I hope working outside your unit isn't going to be a problem for you?"

"I'll go wherever the Hierarchy needs me, ma'am."

"Well, right now it needs you by my side, Cabalite."

"Technically, under your command, I won't be a member of the Cabal, ma'am. This was my last planet-side combat exercise with the team." She gestured at the other turian biotics on the dock.

Valni nodded. "Alright then. What should I call you?"

Gerumis thrust out her hand in a distinctly human-like manner, grinning cheerfully.

"Call me Zaalia."

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later their skycar sped across the Citadel horizon. Zaalia, freshly showered and kitted out in a clean uniform, was at the helm. She merged the vehicle into the glistening line of traffic drifting towards the Presidium ring. T'Rani lounged in the back while Valni quietly observed Zaalia from the passenger seat as the Cabal put the skycar through its paces. It was obvious from the way she handled the craft that she was enjoying herself.<p>

Zaalia caught Valni watching her and smiled. "Don't tell me, I've heard it a thousand times… I'm a biotic, so you were expecting someone taller?"

Valni smiled and shook her head. "To be honest it's nice just to have someone I can look in the eye without having to strain my neck."

"I hear that!" Zaalia replied. "I've always said that Hierarchy soldiers are too damn tall. It's tough being the proper height in a world full of giants!"

Valni laughed. "By the way, that handshake you used earlier… It was a well-practised human gesture. I take it you've served with humans before?"

"Sure," Zaalia replied nodding. "My squad was part of the Exchange Programme with the Systems Alliance. I was based in London, Earth."

Valni was studying Zaalia's face. "Have we met? You look familiar."

Zaalia grinned again. It was a cheeky smile. "I recognised you as soon as I saw your face on the news. You served on _Arcadias_, didn't you?"

"For a time," Valni confirmed.

"The Exchange Programme I mentioned was back in '82. My team and I spent about three days on _Arcadias_ before transferring to the _SSV Hong Kong_. I remembered seeing you in the sparring arena."

"That was it!" Valni exclaimed. "You were sparring with Pretonus. I always wondered what happened to that egotistical numpty."

"He's… no longer serving," Zaalia said cagily.

Just then, T'Rani piped up from the back. "So, how'd you get along with the humans, Gerumis? They teach you anything interesting?"

"The Exchange was quite… _revealing_," Zaalia admitted carefully. "I learned a great deal about human habits and social interactions. We collaborated quite extensively…" Zaalia was quiet for a long moment as if she was lost in her own thoughts. "You know that interview you gave Westerlund? I hadn't realised you got expelled from _Arcadias_ for fraternising with a human. Wasn't aware that was a punishable offense."

"It isn't. There was more to it than that… But, I'd rather not discuss my transfer."

"No… I just thought… you know, since you've also been friendly with a human, it might help to talk about it."

Valni turned to Zaalia. "Also?"

"Did I say 'also'?" Zaalia asked, her eyes widening.

"You did. Is there something you want to say, Gerumis?"

"No, ma'am! Sorry if I've crossed the line."

"You haven't crossed any line… But, what happened on _Arcadias_ is not something I want to discuss…"

"Understood," Zaalia replied.

They lapsed into silence, the strained moment interrupted by a deep sigh from T'Rani. "That all sounds very familiar," she muttered.

"What does?" Valni asked.

"I'm constantly amazed by how certain behaviours cross species. It reminds me of… happier times." The asari leaned forward. "I was once in a similar situation. I've had more than a few relationships in my time, but there was one in particular that I think about constantly. We loved each other. My bondmate just had to smile at me and I thought my heart would burst from joy… But it didn't work out. Not through any fault of our own. We wanted to be together forever, but there was someone else who objected to our relationship. Someone I thought I trusted. Someone who got in the way. She pushed us apart. Got me removed from my position in the Republic…"

Valni didn't turn to look at T'Rani, but was listening intently to every word.

"I hated her for that," T'Rani continued. "I hated the way she manipulated me. I hated the loss of control. I despised myself for being used by her. But I was determined she would _never_ control me again. And I wasn't going to let what she did influence my choices. _I'm _in control of my life, not anyone else. I realised she couldn't take away what my bondmate and I once had. I had to keep fighting back, because if I didn't… well, it would have felt like she'd won. And I wasn't going to let what she did overshadow me for the rest of my life!"

T'Rani sat back, staring into space. There was another awkward silence.

After a moment, Zaalia spoke. "It's getting rather heavy in here, how about some music?" she suggested. She switched on the radio, filling the skycar with a rhythmic beat.

Valni wasn't really listening to the tune. Her mind was racing as she came to a decision.

* * *

><p>Dr. Chloe Michel returned to her office desk at Huerta Memorial, responding to the repeated ping of an incoming message. She switched on her computer and the discoloured face of Officer Severan materialised on the holo-screen.<p>

Dr. Michel smiled with relief. "Hello, my dear. It's good to see you. When I saw the news reports I was so worried."

"Thank you, doctor," Severan replied. "I must admit, I could have done with your expertise last night." Valni gestured towards her bandaged shoulder.

"Just come in when you're able and I will treat your wounds properly. I'll clear my schedule for you."

"Thank you, I might take you up on that. But there's something else I wanted to discuss with you, actually."

"By all means," Dr. Michel said. "How can I help you?"

Valni paused before she replied. "I've been thinking about that treatment you mentioned after my examination… and, all things considered, I think I'd like to start the therapy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _I would like to express my sincere thanks to the wonderful artist, Bayzee, who has very kindly allowed me to include their turian OC, Zaalia Gerumis, in my story. Zaalia has now officially joined Valni's team and will have a major role to play in future events. I will try my utmost to do the character justice and write her as well as I can. _

_Thank you all for reading._


	7. Close Quarters

**Content warning: **This chapter features a depiction of non-explicit interspecies sexual activity between a human and a turian.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Matter of Time and Space<strong>

**CLOSE QUARTERS**

The two bodies lay facing each other on the cool sheets. It was a strange sight, and yet, at the same time, oddly exciting. The woman's dark skin contrasted sharply with the pale hide of the human male creating an incongruous mix of carapace and alien flesh.

The woman laid a cautious hand on the alien's shoulder, her fingers sinking into the yielding skin as the couple edged their bodies closer. The man tentatively reached out and grazed his hand across the woman's plated skin. His strange five-fingered hand glided slowly up her thigh, following the indentations and dimples with interest as if he was trying to map out every contour of her carapace. She enveloped his back, relishing the odd sensation as her talons grazed his flesh; the couple becoming lost in their explorations.

Gradually, the woman eased back against the sheets, watching as the alien loomed above her. He slowly dipped his head to nuzzle his lips across her mandible, her chin, her mouth. She smiled warmly at the touch and sighed. Her hand slid upward across his back to stroke his dark head of hair. She ran her fingers through the supple strands and trilled in delight, her body shivering at the delicious feeling of silken alien hair.

The human kissed her exposed neck. He caressed her body and her breath grew heavier. His hand glided down her chest along the softer skin of her stomach, his fingers probing gently. She cooed again, her face flushed a deeper tan and the human stayed his hand letting his fingers dance repeatedly over that area.

Her breathing became ragged. The hand strayed further, the caress deepened, and excitement quickly overtook them both as the human's soft lips crashed against hers in a passionate embrace…

"_Hey, 'Reen, I'm heading out_!"

Vereen jumped and hurriedly flicked her computer display off just as Valni popped her head around Vereen's bedroom door, her sister clad in her black training gear and carrying a backpack.

"I've got a training session down at C-Sec's gym. I'll see you later."

Vereen nodded, trying to compose herself. "Sure, have fun. Try not to hurt anyone!"

"I promise nothing," Valni replied cheerfully.

Vereen grinned. "Hey, will you be around in the afternoon?" she asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the Mid-Wards for a late lunch."

"That sounds like fun. I'll let you know when I'm free."

"Great. I'll see you later."

"You okay?" Valni frowned at her sister in concern. "You look a little flushed."

"No, I'm fine," Vereen assured her. "You get off and enjoy yourself."

Valni smiled, turning to leave when the sound of a woman's voice exhaling in a noisy and evidently extremely excited fashion emanated from Vereen's computer.

Vereen froze. Her eyes widened and she nonchalantly leaned her arms across the computer

Valni's mouth split into a wry grin. "You might want to lower the volume next time," she suggested, before making a swift exit.

Vereen cringed; mortified as she buried her head in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em>C-Sec Gymnasium, Zakera Ward, Citadel – 06:30 GSD – 10<em>****_th_****_ May 2185 CE_**

Valni pounded the punching bag repeatedly, testing the limits of her shoulder. The pain had all but gone and Dr Michel had been pleased with the speed of her recovery. It was helped no end by the fact her sister had insisted Valni stay at her apartment. It had taken some persuasion, but eventually Valni grudgingly accepted. Even though she was fiercely independent Valni couldn't deny the comfort of having someone else to help care for her brought.

Valni prided herself on how seriously she took convalescence. She'd been injured before during fights and had always followed her father's advice: '_A gradual recovery means a full recovery_'. The temptation of some fighters was to overdo medi-gel to recuperate faster, but Valni knew that if you pushed yourself too far too quickly it could lead to complications and loss of mobility.

The gym was teeming with turian and human C-Sec officers, though there were a few asari and salarians using the facilities. Valni sent three more powerful blows into the punching bag, watching in satisfaction as it swung away from her. She grinned. It had taken a few days, but she was almost back up to full strength.

"Hey, not a bad punch," a voice behind her said. Valni turned to see the Cabalite Zaalia wearing a pair of green leggings and figure-hugging sports top. "You look hearty and fit."

"I'm getting there," Valni agreed. "Still not hundred percent though." She turned back to the bag and continued punching.

"Little by little," Zaalia replied. "Just stick with it but don't push yourself too hard. Remember the old saying: 'The less effort, the faster and more powerful you will be'."

"Jue'bruc Fanleen," Valni replied promptly. "Probably the most influential martial artist in turian history. He also served on _Arcadias_. Everyone knows that quote."

"I read somewhere that your father knew Master Fanleen personally," Zaalia said.

Valni stopped punching the bag at the mention of her father. "He sparred with Fanleen _once_," Valni corrected her. "And received three cracked ribs and a deviated septum for his troubles. Injuries he wouldn't shut up about. That hardly qualifies as 'knowing him personally'."

"Still, most fighters would sell their right leg spur for the chance to train with the Master."

"Including you?" Valni asked. Zaalia shrugged guardedly. "What's your preferred technique?"

"Tarrius-Xun," Zaalia replied. "It's been a favourite since I was young."

"Yeah, my dad taught me that. It favours agility over strength. It's practical, but I like to use a combination of different styles in the field. Keeps the enemy off-guard"

"Which styles in particular?"

"All of them," Valni replied simply. "I'm proficient in practically every martial art recommended by the Hierarchy."

"That's a wild boast."

Valni gestured at the sparring ring at the centre of the gym. "Want me to demonstrate?"

The Cabalite grinned. "I could certainly do with a workout. But you're still recovering from an injury. I'm worried I might be taking advantage of you."

Valni flexed her shoulder. "That isn't going to be a problem," she assured Zaalia.

"Well, if you're sure… I promise to go easy on you,"

Valni smiled sweetly "That's awfully considerate."

They moved over to the ring and donned a pair of sparring gloves from the communal basket of training gear next to the ring.

Valni and Zaalia ducked into the octagonal ring and took up their positions facing each other. They knocked their gloves together and squared off, trading a couple of testing punches as they sized each other up.

Valni watched Zaalia move with fluid-like grace as she circled the ring. Out of uniform, Valni noticed how her well-defined the Cabalite's muscles were. "You have nice form," she complimented.

"I should hope so; I've been training since I was eight," Zaalia replied, throwing a right hook which Valni easily dodged.

"So, when did your biotics start to manifest?" Valni asked conversationally.

"When I was about seven. It didn't really kick in until... a few years ago."

Valni frowned. "Sounds a wee bit late for me. When were you transferred to your Cabal?"

"Call me a late bloomer; my commanding officer held me back."

"Not much experience as a biotic then, hmm?"

"It's a weapon like any other. Give me a handgun and the next day I'll tell you everything you want to know about it."

Valni spun on her heel and sent a high kick in Zaalia's direction. Zaalia ducked under the strike. "Did you have any trouble from your old unit when you became a biotic?"

Zaalia's cheerful expression faltered. "A little, yeah," she admitted. "Some of them made sure I was _inconvenienced_." Zaalia aimed two sharp jabs at Valni, but her opponent danced out of the way. "…A few were my friends. Or, at least, I believed they were."

"Sorry to hear that," Valni replied. "There's still a lot of prejudice against biotics."

"Spirits, you don't say?" Zaalia deadpanned.

Valni threw a flurry of punches which Zaalia blocked or dodged. "It's a shame they don't train proper forms in a Cabal."

Zaalia frowned. "I've had no complaints about my technique so far." She attacked, sending out a spinning kick, but Valni unexpectedly stepped in and delivered a forceful punch to Zaalia's chest, sending her staggering back.

"It just needs a little work. You have a tendency to lower your shoulders before attacking. It telegraphs what you're about to do."

"Oh, really?" Zaalia asked, and darted forward to tackle Valni around the waist. Valni sidestepped, catching her opponent by the wrist and spinning her around before ducking under Zaalia's body and hauling her off her feet before slamming her down into the canvas.

"Really," Valni confirmed.

Zaalia scrabbled upright. Valni brought her guard up and smiled as she circled her opponent.

"I wouldn't mind if you want to use your biotics."

"That'd be an unfair advantage," Zaalia replied, edging to her left.

Valni jumped and spun in mid-air, kicking out with her right leg. Zaalia ducked the blow and barely avoided a leg sweep as Valni spun low and then leapt up again into a whirlwind kick, her body cartwheeling right over Zaalia's head and landing behind the crouching biotic. "Well, it looks like you might need it," Valni observed casually.

Zaalia was watching Valni like a hawk. "Trust me, if I was to use biotics this match would be over in five seconds."

Valni changed techniques, getting in close and using her knees and elbows to attack. Zaalia suddenly found herself on the defensive. "If you don't use it the match'll be over much quicker than that. Though, I understand if you're concerned. I've heard that most biotics get tired quicker from physical exertion."

"You won't like it if I use biotics," Zaalia insisted.

Valni backed Zaalia up against the ropes as she fired off a flurry of kicks and punches. "Let me be the judge of that," Valni said.

"It's your funeral…" Zaalia muttered.

Valni backed away, giving Zaalia some room. The biotic stepped forward and swept up a clenched fist. A blue corona flared around her body and she thrust her arm out.

A pulse of light erupted from Zaalia's outstretched hand as she sent a Throw attack at Valni.

Under normal circumstances the Throw would have hurled her opponent back several metres, so Zaalia was more than a little surprised when her attack missed! In fact, Valni was no longer in front of her. Then Zaalia realised her mistake. If Valni had been further away the attack would have hit home, but Valni was too close. As Zaalia charged up her Throw, Valni was already moving. She rolled to her left with astonishing speed, dodging the telekinetic pulse and immediately leapt at Zaalia. Valni tackled the biotic, using her momentum to spin Zaalia around clockwise before thrusting her right arm up into Zaalia's head. The sudden change in motion sent Zaalia sprawling onto the ground on her back.

As she hit the canvas, Valni sprang forward and brought her weight down on Zaalia's hips, pinning her arms above her head against the mat at the same time.

Valni watched for a few seconds as Zaalia struggled in vain to free herself before she leant in closer to the biotic's scowling face.

"Thank you for going easy on me."

Zaalia tried to wriggle out of Valni's grasp but she was held fast. "Okay, you've made your point. You're pretty good," she grumbled.

"I should hope so; I've been training since I was three. And I have fought biotics before."

"Any chance of a rematch?"

"You certainly are a glutton for punishment," Valni chuckled.

"No, I'm just eager to learn and improve my technique."

"You're in luck. I'm eager to teach and improve your technique."

"Great! It's serendipity." Zaalia gave with a sardonic grin. "Seriously, can you get off me now?"

It was at that moment that they suddenly became aware of the silence in the gym.

They turned their heads to see the ring lined by a rapt and eager audience of (mostly male) turian and human C-Sec officers blatantly gawking at them with interest. Valni and Zaalia shared a glance as they realised how Valni straddling Zaalia's body while pinning the biotic's arms tightly against the mat might look to the casual observer.

"I suppose this could be misinterpreted," Zaalia stated wryly.

"Yeah!" Valni agreed, and quickly rolled off Zaalia's supine form; the movement accompanied by a chorus of disappointed sighs from the audience.

A voice called out to them from the far side of the room and the pair turned. Their asari minder Emélia T'Rani was waving at them from the entrance.

"When you two lovebirds have quite finished, come to my office. We have a lead."

Pulling off their sparring gloves, Valni and Zaalia ducked under the ropes and dutifully followed the asari out of the gym.

* * *

><p>T'Rani's office was a surprisingly spacious room with a functional desk and chairs that originally belonged to one of the administrators at C-Sec; Valni didn't know if the administrator had relinquished the office willingly or if he had been summarily ousted, though she suspected the latter.<p>

On the wall behind the desk was a large computer display used for conferencing, and at the moment the face of a tanned human male with lush dark hair was on the screen.

"This is Klaus Bakshi," T'Rani declared, "an industrialist from the city of Reykjavik on Earth. Mr Bakshi was recently contacted by the new leader of the Blood Pack mercenary group. His company was commissioned to fabricate a base of operations for the Blood Pack on a distant garden world; somewhere the Blood Pack could lay low and hide their cargo…"

"And by 'cargo' you mean…?" Valni asked.

"Slaves and hostages," T'Rani confirmed.

"So why not simply arrest Bakshi if he's in league with the Blood Pack?" Zaalia asked.

"Because technically he hasn't done anything wrong," T'Rani said. "His company was simply engineering modular buildings for a client. Besides, he can still be useful to us. We're not sure if Bakshi is corrupt. All his previous dealings have been legitimate, apart from the recent call from the Blood Pack."

"What do you need us to do?" Valni probed.

"The Blood Pack has recently taken heavy losses. Many of their number were killed trying to eliminate some vigilante on Omega called Archangel. Apparently, they were successful, but not before their old boss Garm was killed in the fighting. The new leader of the Blood Pack is a vorcha named Kreete who's now trying to solidify his powerbase. Fortunately, Kreete's not the smartest cookie and made the mistake of using an old encryption code that we'd already deciphered to contact Bakshi and order more parts for the base. The call was intercepted and traced this morning. It came from Omega."

"So Bakshi is our link to the Blood Pack," Valni mused.

"And he might be able to reveal why a member of the Blood Pack was hired to kidnap you," T'Rani added. "If Bakshi is corrupt and he gets wind of his arrest he may destroy the evidence and we lose our lead to the mercs. On the other hand, if he's an innocent party and we arrest him, the Blood Pack will know where the leak came from and abandon the site or try to eliminate Bakshi. Either way it'll be a dead-end. No-one must know we're investigating the human. This has to be handled with the upmost delicacy."

"I can be delicate," Zaalia said. She grinned and jabbed her thumb at Valni. "Not sure about her though!" Valni gave the turian a stern glare. "You're rough," Zaalia complained.

"Well, she did take down a krogan, Gerumis," T'Rani pointed out. "You two won't have any problem working together as a team, will you?"

"Not at all, ma'am," Valni assured the asari. "We're just working out the kinks in our relationship."

"Probably not the best words to use, Severan," T'Rani murmured ruefully. She eyed the turian women carefully before turning back to the screen. The image of Bakshi changed to a large and expensive looking property on the Presidium with balconies overlooking the lakes. "Bakshi's residence is one of the most heavily protected estates on the Presidium. It's guarded against infiltrator tech and the estate is patrolled by security forces. However, Bakshi is having a social gathering two days from now. I've pulled a few strings and managed to procure an entry. That's our ticket inside, Severan."

"I was brought in as a combat specialist and my first assignment is to go to a party?" Valni asked incredulously.

"Don't complain about it!" Zaalaia admonished.

"Trust a turian to whinge about having to wear smart clothes and be social."

"It just seems like a waste of my abilities."

"At least you get to dress up nice," Zaalia pointed out.

"Correction, both of you do," T'Rani said. "I'm not sending you in without back-up, Severan. Gerumis is your plus-one."

"Oh, excellent," Zaalia said happily. "I'll polish my armour."

"That won't cut it I'm afraid. You'll need to look the part. I've arranged bespoke attire for you both. This is a traditional human bonding ritual."

"What kind of _bonding_ exactly?" Valni asked with suspicion.

"It's a wedding, Severan."

"Oh." Valni breathed a sigh of relief. "You had me worried there for a moment."

"I've arranged a fitting for you and your team at Goddess Essentials on the Silversun Strip."

"Sounds classy," Zaalia said approvingly.

"I wouldn't call two people a 'team', ma'am," Valni said. "What about new recruits?"

T'Rani referred to a tablet on her desk. "I'm reviewing potential candidates tomorrow. There are several promising tech specialists. All top rated engineers from several different species."

"I know of one fine engineer. She's an asari…" Valni began.

"Erata D'Ceni. Yes, I know of her," T'Rani cut in. "She's one of the best. But she's a structural engineer, not an aerospace engineer. We need someone with a keen knowledge of ships."

"How do you know Erata?" Valni asked.

"I'm aware of all your past contacts, Severan," T'Rani replied with a small smile. "And the D'Ceni family have a… notorious reputation, shall we say? I'd prefer to keep both Erata and her family well away from this operation… We need someone independent. I want both of you there for the interviews. Be at the Factory District by zero-six-hundred tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Valni met Vereen on Level 28 of the Mid-Ward District. Val stepped off the skycar rapid transit station to be greeted by her sister.<p>

"Hey, Val." Vereen waved Valni over.

"Hi," Valni hailed. She'd changed out of her training gear and was now wearing a casual blue jacket and leggings. "Been waiting long?"

"No I just got here myself." She turned to look over her shoulder. "You'll never guess who I've just seen: That reporter who interviewed you. She's skulking over in the corner."

Valni craned her neck to see the human reporter Khalisah hovering outside the entrance to the Dark Star Lounge. "Oh, I hope she doesn't want another interview."

"Come on." Vereen motioned for Valni to follow her and they wandered in the opposite direction. "Let's get you a bite to eat. I won't have anything. I've lost my appetite."

"The reporter can't be that bad, surely?" Valni asked as they wandered along the promenade, past an advertisement column.

"No, I've… I've got a consultation with a surgeon, if you must know," Vereen confessed. "I'm looking at my options…"

Valni knew exactly what this was about. Her eyes darted up to her sister's crest of horns. From a young age both Valni and Vereen had been tormented relentlessly by their peers for their masculine crests.

"You're still thinking of having the surgery then?"

Vereen nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting a little tired of being mistaken for a guy. It isn't flattering."

"I thought you were doing alright? Dating salarians not working out for you?"

"I'm after Mister Right, not Mister Alright," Vereen quipped. They strode down the stairs to Level 27. "It's fun to date outside your species for a while, but then you start to think about maybe starting a family. And these don't exactly help me." She tapped her head horns. "Some men can see past it, but… well, the older you get the fewer decent guys there are available. They're all being snapped up."

"Yeah, I can sympathise."

Valni and Vereen wandered into Level 27. "What about you?" Vereen asked.

Valni instinctively stroked her crest of horns. "No, I… I couldn't. It just feels wrong. I… should be happy with what I have."

Vereen nodded sagely. "You know, mom did always say you had dad's crest."

Valni let her hand drop to her side. "Yeah…" she said absently.

At that moment, Vereen looked up. She stopped and frowned at something on the far side of the Level. "Is that…? No, it can't be…" she began.

"What is it?"

"I think that's… that's _Garrus Vakarian_!"

"Spirits! Really?" She turned to look. Valni had heard the name before. Every turian knew that name. Vakarian was the man who'd brought down the traitor Saren. Or at least, he was a member of the team that had defeated Saren. Valni stared across the foyer. A tall man in blue armour was walking towards them, his head turned as he conversed with someone next to him.

Vereen glanced at the figure Vakarian was with and her eyes widened in shock.

"And the human beside him is _Shepard_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _Please excuse the delay in posting this chapter; Christmas, New Year and other stories kind of got in the way of my writing. _

_My sincere thanks again to the awesome artist Bayzee who has so kindly allowed me to use their turian OC Zaalia in my story. Bayzee's feedback and suggestions have proved invaluable in getting Zaalia's character right. Cheers Bayz. :-)_


	8. A Shepard for a Quarian

**A Matter of Time and Space**

**A SHEPARD FOR A QUARIAN**

**_Mid-Ward Level 27, Zakera Ward, Citadel – 15:40 GSD – 10_****_th_****_ May 2185 CE_**

Valni scrutinized the human walking next to Vakarian along the Promenade. Even without armour and weapons Shepard would have stood out from the crowd. Tall and well-proportioned with long limbs, the human walked with a lithe economy of movement that hinted at a wiry strength beneath the Alliance N7 branded black armour. Shepard's piercing eyes were constantly roving the Ward, seeking out threats, and the striking face was marred by several small facial scars lining the otherwise flawless skin. The wounds actually glowed red, revealing multiple cybernetic implants beneath. Unlike krogan most turians didn't find facial scars attractive, but on Shepard the scars actually worked somehow; they added to the human's intimidating presence.

"So that's Shepard?" Valni asked, frowning.

Vereen stared at her. "You're kidding? You don't recognise possibly _the_ most famous human in Council space?"

"It might have missed your attention, but I have spent the last couple of years on the other side of the galaxy," Valni pointed out. "Any news reports we got were mostly filtered through Hierarchy channels, and Shepard was a Spectre for only a few months. So, no, if you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have known."

"Don't tell me you think all humans look alike?"

"Don't be stupid, I didn't say that! I know for a fact they don't."

"OK. Don't get touchy," Vereen held up her hands to calm her sister.

"Anyway, I thought Shepard was supposed to be dead?"

"Probably a ruse dreamt up by the Council. You know what Spectres are like." She turned back and noticed that someone else appeared to be walking with Shepard and Vakarian. "Wonder who the quarian is."

Valni looked again. A woman covered head-to-foot in the distinctive quarian enviro-suit that protected their weak immune systems was striding beside Shepard; her bright, translucent eyes blinking behind a purple face mask. Prejudice against the nomadic quarians ran deep even in Citadel space and Valni noticed that a few of the passing asari were giving the quarian a wide berth.

"Wasn't there a quarian in Shepard's original team?" Valni asked.

"Vakarian probably won't remember me from our time at C-Sec…" Vereen began, but then Vakarian turned his head and she gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Swarm of Spirits! What's happened to his face?"

The right side of Vakarian's face was a mass of angry looking scars extending up his cheek and ruined mandible. It looked like a recent wound and was partly covered in a protective dressing. He was lucky he hadn't lost the sight in his eye. Valni had seen wounds like that during her time in combat and knew better than to blatantly stare at an injured man. She turned away; trying to draw Vereen's attention from the unfortunate man's scars. "Do you know Vakarian then?" she asked.

Vereen nodded. "He was an officer back when I was working as a flight technician in the traffic control station above the C-Sec Academy. I used to see him around quite a bit. It's a shame; he was quite cute. I even considered asking him out, but he too focused on his work to notice me – he got a little bit obsessed about it, to be honest." Vereen watched Shepard disappear into Citadel Souvenirs. "He spent quite a lot of time with aliens, as I recall. You know: humans, asari, quarians, krogan. So, I probably wasn't his type."

"His tastes went elsewhere?"

"I guess so." Vereen chanced another sneaky peek at the group through the shop's entrance. "I heard he was part of Shepard's team before Saren and his geth attacked. Then he just dropped off the map." Vereen went quiet for a few moments before reaching a decision. "I'm going to talk to him!" she said impulsively.

"And do what? Ask for his autograph?" Valni asked, but Vereen was on the move.

"It's not the worst idea," Vereen replied over her shoulder.

Vereen entered Citadel Souvenirs and approached Vakarian as Shepard was busy talking to the asari shopkeeper.

"Garrus?" Vereen asked. Vakarian turned and looked down at her. He was slightly taller than Vereen, and there was a hard steeliness in Garrus' blue eyes. He looked somehow older; more sombre than when she'd last seen him. Up-close, Vereen noted the battle-scarring to his blue armour. Parts of the chest plate had been blown away and black holes peppered the surface. "I thought it was you. You probably don't remember me. I used to work in the traffic control station back at the C-Sec Academy. My name's…"

"Vereen," Garrus interrupted her. His voice hadn't lost any of its warmth and Vereen smiled at the deep resonance of his inflections "Yes, of course I remember you. How are you doing?"

"I'm… well," Vereen replied. "Though I was about to ask you the same question."

A wry grin spread across Garrus' face. "Been better, certainly," he said, gesturing at his face. "But I can't complain. I'm alive, which is more than I can say for a lot of people."

"You're working with Shepard again?" Vereen asked.

Vakarian glanced back at the Commander who appeared to be haggling with the shopkeeper over a discount. "Just picking up where I left off," Garrus replied. "We're trying to make a difference to the galaxy. Not always successfully but we're giving it our best shot."

"Well, it's good to see you again. Will you be on the Citadel for long?"

Garrus shook his head. "Not likely. This is a just quick stop before heading out to the Terminus. We're recruiting a squad."

"I see," Vereen nodded, her eyes darting across to Shepard who was now recording a message into the shopkeeper's console. "Anyone I would know?"

"That depends. Have you had much contact with Justicars or assassins?"

"Not really," Vereen confessed, smiling, "but then my social life isn't as diverse as yours."

Garrus smiled – it was a _really nice_ smile, despite the scars on his mandible. "Hang around humans long enough and you meet plenty of interesting people, trust me."

"If you ever need a combat specialist my sister's pretty good," Vereen suggested.

Garrus was about to reply when a human voice called out behind him. "Let's move!"

Shepard was already moving past Garrus and Vereen. Garrus smiled again. "No rest for the wicked. Good to see you again, Vereen," he assured her.

Vereen nodded happily and stepped aside as he left the shop.

Vereen noticed Valni watching the quarian. Her sister seemed to be staring at the alien woman with an almost wistful expression. The quarian noticed her watching and turned to glare at Valni; her gleaming eyes scowling accusingly from behind her face mask as if daring to call her 'suit-rat'. Catching herself, Valni hastily looked away until the group had disappeared up to the stairs to Level 28. After a long pause, Valni looked up at Vereen.

"Can we go?" she asked anxiously.

"Do you have a problem with quarians?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Then what's with the melancholy looks in her direction? It's almost like you're pining for something."

"It's just… most quarians are…"

"What?"

"Engineers," Valni finished.

"Oh," Vereen nodded in understanding. "You mean like your human…"

"Drop it!" Valni warned.

Silently, Vereen led Valni to Zakera Café and treated her to lunch. Valni ate in silence, consumed by her own thoughts. She had only eaten half of her jerked louza with roasted sradis when she was interrupted by a voice from her omni-tool.

"_Hey, Severan. Are you there?_"

Valni sighed. "I hear you, Gerumis. What do you need?"

"_Our illustrious leader wants us down at the Silversun Strip by sixteen-thirty hours so we can be measured for our suits."_

"What suits?" Vereen asked.

"It's… work related. Not important." Valni told her, waving her hand. She spoke into her omni-tool. "I'll be there shortly. Tell her to keep her crest on."

"_Waaay ahead of you. Look, I'm a bit worried about this, if I'm honest. T'Rani seems a little too excited about the fitting and has this odd smirk on her face. Plus, I'm sure my translator glitched when I was talking to her_."

"Why?"

"_Well, I could have sworn she asked me if I'd ever worn asari_!"

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later Valni was gazing at a beautiful, delicately-made human dress sparkling in iridescent colours.<p>

Zaalia looked away from the shimmering outfit adorning the mannequin in Goddess Essential's display and turned to T'Rani and Severan standing beside her. "It's a bit… girly!" she said disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with girly?" Valni asked. "Sometimes it's nice to show off your feminine side."

"I _have_ a feminine side," Zaalia fired back. "I just prefer to keep it protected by armour."

Goddess Essentials on the Silversun Strip was one of the most well-established stores on the Citadel. The wealthy and prosperous residents swarmed to the boutique like moths to a flame. Dresses in a variety of styles and made to fit practically every species lined the walls.

"Is all this necessary?" Zaalia asked T'Rani. "Aren't our uniforms smart enough?"

"There is a dress code, Gerumis. You need to look the part otherwise they won't let you in. And I won't allow our first covert op to fail just because you refuse to wear a skirt!"

After a short time, a brown-skinned human woman in a long blue dress approached them. "May I be of assistance?" she asked.

"We have an appointment," T'Rani told the woman. "My friends have invitations to the Bakshi wedding. They need appropriate attire."

The woman's eyebrows rose in surprise as she regarded Valni and Zaalia. "Indeed? How wonderful. Yes, you've come to the right place. We've provided dresses for many of the Bakshi guests. They were wearing something like this." She gestured towards a bright red dress made of two long cuts of delicate cloth draped over one of the mannequins. "The dress is called a sari," the human explained.

"It's named after them?" Zaalia asked.

"No, the name is merely a coincidence. And it's just 'sari'." The dressmaker paused as she scrutinised the turian's figures. "I think I have something for your friends, Ms T'Rani. Please follow me," she said, leading them across the shop floor to one of the side rooms.

The room opened to another dressing room (although, 'storeroom' might have been a better description) housing what looked like thousands of different coloured dresses in various styles. Most of them were for humans and asari, but Valni noticed quite a few salarian robes, some drell style ceremonial dresses, and even a formal quarian enviro-suit lined with gold trimmings and a light purple face mask – _It's actually quite pretty!_ Valni decided.

Valni glanced around, spotting a row of turian wrap over 'power suits' in styles similar to the one Vereen owned.

"We don't keep much for turians I'm afraid," the dressmaker explained, "only these formal black numbers, which aren't really suitable for a wedding. But we can tailor a human dress to fit. We just need to take your measurements."

The woman escorted them over to the changing area and cast an appraising eye over the turians. "Now, we can definitely do something with those beautiful hips of yours. Maybe emphasise the curve of your waist? How would you feel about showing a little midriff to highlight your figure, hmm?" She paused as her gaze lingered on their flat chests. "But you both have the same problem up-top, I see."

Valni and Zaalia glanced down. Valni wasn't entirely sure what the human was getting at, she'd had lots of compliments from men in the past regarding her strong chest. Even Kenneth had been taken with her chest, she recalled, remembering the way his lips would roam over her_…_ She stopped herself before her mind fell too deeply into distracting memories, no matter how pleasurable they were.

"There's no shame in being lacking, but would you be averse to a little padding? To boost the image, so to speak?" The dressmaker pushed her thumb under the shoulder of her dress and hooked out a black strap. "Have you ever worn a bra? Something like this?"

"You want us to look more human?" Zaalia asked.

"Well, it is a human dress."

"But, we're not human," Valni pointed out. "And we might as well wear one of those ridiculous padded suits if we wanted to 'boost the image'."

The woman let the strap snap back onto her shoulder. "No, you're right. I shouldn't try to change you into something you're not. You have your own assets, and that's what we'll work with." She activated her omni-tool and proceeded to scan Valni and Zaalia from head-horns to toe-talons. "Could you please disrobe?" she asked them.

"You want us to undress?" Valni shifted uncomfortably. "Can't you just take our measurements with your omni-tool?"

"This is a fitting. We couldn't very well work the dress over your clothes."

Valni and Zaalia glanced at each other before glaring at T'Rani who folded her arms and grinned at their discomfort. "It's nothing I haven't done," the asari pointed out.

"We weren't there to ogle you, though," Zaalia retorted.

"You turians are such prudes," T'Rani replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Valni scowled, but the dressmaker quickly stepped forward to intervene. "We can seal off parts of the changing area for your privacy. We even have a clean room for volus and quarians customers, though I don't think we need to go that far." Before they could reply, the dressmaker spoke into her omni-tool and called in four other assistants, one human female and three asari, who split into two teams and then escorted Valni and Zaalia away to separate changing cubicles.

Reluctantly, and self-consciously, Valni began to undress. The jacket came off first, followed by her leggings, which one of the attendants folded onto the bench in the corner. Left in her standard-issue Hierarchy grey top and underwear, Valni shyly tried to cover herself with her hands as the dressmaker's eyes roamed approvingly over her tapering body and slender limbs.

"Now we can begin," she announced.

For the next hour Valni was subjected to one of the most thorough examinations she'd ever had from another woman, of any species. Despite the embarrassment, the dressmaker and her two assistants were very kind and patient and Valni found herself gradually relaxing in their company. Turian drinks were provided, and every so often T'Rani would sneak into the cubicle to watch the assistants poke and prod Valni's body like a children's toy; lifting her arms to measure, examine and probe, while presenting a host of figure-hugging human dresses to see which suited her before it could be adjusted to fit.

Much time was spent looking at different materials in varying colours, seeing which shade worked best with her skin-tone. The material felt like water on Valni's skin and she involuntarily shivered with delight, inducing a few giggles from the sales assistant, and T'Rani – _cheeky cow!_ – who was obviously taking great pleasure in her turian subordinates' discomfort.

Gradually, after being tugged this-way-and-that, a suitable outfit began to take shape. The final dress was a 'symphony' (according to the dressmaker) of red and blue to compliment her colony markings. The assistants helped Valni slip into a blue embroidered halter-neck blouse – apparently called a 'choli' – made from a delicately soft fabric that hugged her chest and exposed her belly. The lower garment was a single piece of red cloth wrapped around her waist; the floor-length hemline split up the side provocatively to bare her left leg spur, while the loose end of the sari – the 'pallu' – was draped over her right shoulder and down her back. Valni had never worn anything quite so revealing before and found she couldn't stop fidgeting as she tried to hide her stomach with her hands from prying eyes.

She was told that was the point, that the belly was supposed to be appreciated. "Especially your belly," the dressmaker said. Apparently her waist was very firm and well defined and should be admired by all, and would she please take her hands away so everyone could get a better look, thank you.

Valni stood before the changing room's full length mirror and gazed at her reflection, surprised to realise she didn't recognise the turian staring back.

She gave the dress an experimental twirl from side to side.

"What do you think?" she asked T'Rani.

"You look oddly beautiful," the asari assured her.

"You don't have to place so much emphasis on 'oddly'."

"I'm very pleased with the whole ensemble," the dressmaker declared happily. "It really works on her. I didn't have much to work with up top but I did my best."

The cubicle walls slid apart allowing Valni her freedom. A few moments later, the cubicle walls opposite parted and Zaalia emerged. The Cabalite was wearing a teal-green drape wrapped around her waist with a dark cyan blouse and a see-through pallu flowing from her left shoulder to her right hip in what Valni later learned was called a 'butterfly style'. Zaalia was staring down at the ensemble in mild confusion, her arms held out at her sides as if she didn't know what to do with them.

"I look ridiculous! This is way too girly," Zaalia protested.

T'Rani grinned and shook her head. "Nothing's ever right with you turians, is it?" She turned and nodded at the dressmaker. "They're perfect. We'll take them."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Factory District, Zakera Ward – 05:58 GSD – 11<em>****_th_****_ May_**

The six engineers stood at attention behind the row of dismantled thruster modules.

Valni and Zaalia stood off to the side of T'Rani while the group of prospective candidates from five different species – human, salarian, turian, volus, and two asari – waited patiently in the vast warehouse of the Factory District. The C-Sec-controlled area was ideally located as it provided plenty of space to safely test equipment, but was far enough removed from the civilian population in case something disastrous happened. Valni glanced around. The area bustled with activity as technicians wandered about servicing equipment. There was even a turian C-Sec officer supervising a quarian technician in a light-brown and cream enviro-suit who was busy repairing a YMIR Heavy Mech.

T'Rani paced up and down the row of candidates as she addressed them. "You have each been recommended to us as the most promising specialists in your respective fields. Today we will test that claim. In front of you are several disassembled Helios Thruster Modules. Under normal conditions a good technician can reassemble the Module within fifteen minutes. However, in combat situations speed and accuracy are vital. We require both from you. Your goal is to reassemble the module to full working order in less than ten minutes. The fastest and most accurate technician will be considered for our team. You may begin!"

The engineers swung into action. They worked in silence, heads bowed as they focused on the job at hand. Valni watched them carefully as they methodically reassembled their Modules, casually noting the façade of cool professionalism start to slip on the human and turian candidate's faces as the pressure to deliver mounted.

Valni, however, wasn't an engineer and couldn't follow a lot of what they were doing, and as the minutes dragged on, she found her attention drawn back to the quarian working away in the corner. She sidled up to the C-Sec officer shadowing. "Who's the quarian?" Valni asked quietly, nodding at the alien woman.

"Civilian freelancer we hired," the C-Sec officer explained. "She was under investigation for stealing a volus' credit chit."

"Is this a rehabilitation programme for thieves, then?"

The quarian turned her head sharply towards Valni. "I'm not a thief!" she protested hotly, evidently having heard everything. The quarian quickly turned away again, concentrating on the Mech.

"No, she's clean," the officer continued. "She didn't steal anything. It was just a misunderstanding. We checked her background – she's on some kind of pilgrimage or something. A Spectre got involved in her case and recommended we send any odd jobs we have her way." The officer shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to have an extra pair of hands for non-vital stuff like this. Plus it keeps her off the streets, right?"

"Aren't you worried about civilians working on military equipment?" Valni asked.

"None of the Mechs are armed. She's just servicing their power cores."

Just then, the quarian stepped away from the Mech and approached the officer. "I've finished the repairs," she announced.

"Took you long enough," the officer said tersely. "There are also nine LOKI Mechs that need to be serviced. Better get snap to it."

"No, I mean I've finished repairing _all_ the mechs," the quarian corrected him. "The job's done."

"You're kidding!" the officer exclaimed. "That can't be right."

The man activated his omni-tool and synced it with the Mechs. The humanoid LOKI models powered up, unfolding themselves from their standby crouched positions to stand upright. At the same time the YMIR Heavy Mech initiated and rose upwards, its bone-white armour gleaming as it to stretched to its full three-metre height, the massive infantry machine announcing its status in a deep mechanical voice: "ONLINE."

"I'll be damned!" the officer muttered.

"Time!" T'Rani called out behind them.

The engineers downed tools and stepped away from the thrusters. Only the volus engineer appeared to have successfully reassembled his thruster in time, but even he had a couple of components left over. T'Rani walked up the row examining each thruster in turn.

"This wasn't a fair test, ma'am," one of the asari engineers complained. "Something was wrong with my Module. It's not working properly."

"That's because you reversed the capacitor," the quarian piped up hesitantly. "It's been installed incorrectly."

The asari shot the quarian an accusing glare. "And what would _you_ know about this?"

"I watched you do it. You put the capacitor in the wrong way round."

"Well, if you're so sure about that, why don't you see if you can do any better?" the engineer fired back.

The quarian looked at T'Rani, who gave her a brief nod. The quarian stepped forward and made a few quick adjustments to the asari engineer's Module. Within a minute the thruster had powered up and was humming gently to itself.

"That was quick," Zaalia commented.

"Well, sure but only after I did all the work," the asari engineer protested.

There was a long pause as T'Rani studied the quarian carefully. "Do you have much experience working on engines?" she asked the woman eventually.

"Yeah, of course I do. I'm a quarian," the woman replied. "But I don't often get to work with tech as new as this. Though it's not that different from some of the older models."

After a moment's thought, T'Rani indicated to the quarian to follow her. She led the alien woman over to another disassembled thruster.

"This is a Helios Thruster Module. It's fresh off the production line and will be outfitted in our next-gen fighter craft. I doubt you'd see any tech that's newer than this. If you would kindly put it together again. You have ten minutes."

The quarian hesitated. She looked around her in bewilderment, then stared down at the Thruster Module, wringing her hands together nervously. For a second, it looked like she was about to refuse, but then she stepped forward and set to work. The quarian started to meticulously reassemble the thruster. There was silence; no-one spoke, they just watched the quarian hurriedly rebuild the Module component by component. The quarian's hands moved seemingly without any conscious thought; fitting each part as if she'd been using Module for years. Finally, after only a few short minutes, the quarian reattached the thruster's housing and activated the module. The thruster came to life, emitting a low hum.

"How long was that?" Zaalia asked.

T'Rani checked the time. "Just under seven minutes." She scanned the module thoroughly with her omni-tool. Everything checked out. The thruster was working at optimum capacity. It was a flawless rebuild.

T'Rani looked up at the quarian. "What's your name?"

"Lia'Vael nar Ulnay," the quarian replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> _The original character Zaalia Gerumis belongs to the artist and author Bayzee. My sincere thanks to Bayzee for letting me use Zaalia in this story. And for letting me dress Zaalia up in a sari!_


End file.
